Os Herdeiros e um ano letivo de confusões
by Daphne P
Summary: fic concluídaDois anos se passam depois da fic Às avessas e agora Tiago e cia estão aprontando todas em Hogwartsrevisada
1. Resenha

OS HERDEIROS-RESENHA  
  
Hahahaha,essa é uma fic que eu estou escrevendo,mais centrada na vida dos filhos de Harry e cia.  
Depois da fic "Às avessas" (agradeço muito a quem a leu,e a elogiou),surgiu essa idéia de fazer essa fic com Tiago e cia.Simplesmente porque eu adorei criar esses personagens e queria fazer uma história só com eles.Agora vou situar a galera.Primeiro a loja de Fred e Jorge "Gemialidades Weasley",fica situada em Hogsmeade.O que faz com que eles vivam lá com a sua família,assim como Harry e Gina.  
Agora vamos fazer a distribuição dos herdeiros,para que vocês saibam quem é filho de quem.(porque é tanta gente,que às vezes eu mesma me confundo)  
Harry e Gina.-Melissa,Tiago,Matt,James e a recém chegada Victória.  
Cho e Gui.-Ryu  
Rony e Hermione.-Phoebe e Hermione (embora essa última não tenha participação ativa na fic).  
Fleur e Carlinhos.- Jonatan e Joseph  
Percy e Penélope.-Prisma  
Fred e Angelina.-Arthur  
Jorge e Katie.-Anne e Marie.  
Draco e Parvati.-Brian e Claire.(Isso mesmo,ele se casou com a Parvati.Eu adoro o Draco,e para mim ele não é tão mau quanto aparenta.E na minha fic ele está legal,tão ouvindo.As pessoas crescem,e muitas podem mudar.Por que não ele?^_~)  
  
Agora as casas que cada um pertence.  
  
Prisma,Ryu e Claire-Corvinal  
Phoebe,Anne,Marie,Arthur,J e J e as crianças Potter.-Grifinória  
Brian.-Sonserina.  
  
A Resenha:  
  
Dois anos se passaram desde o dia do feitiço de troca.No auge de seus quatorze anos,e a adolescência atacando,Tiago se apaixona (quero dizer,continua apaixonado),por Claire Malfoy,e quer conquistar o amor da garota.Mas tem um empecilho,o irmão mais velho dela,que não deixa nenhum menino aproximar-se dela.Para poder alcançar a sua amada,e tirar o irmão mala do caminho,o menino pede ajuda a Melissa,de uma maneira nada "simpática".  
No meio desse romance todo,ainda há as confusões dos outros herdeiros.Crises adolescentes e algumas aventuras.  
  
Harry Potter não pertence a mim e sim a Rowling.  
Mas os Herdeiros são de autoria minha.Se eu os vi perambulando por aí sem minha autorização.Vou dar um caramelo incha-língua para o abusado.^_~ 


	2. capitulo 1

Uma coruja sobrevoou a cabeça da menina,de quinze anos,cabelos claros e olhos castanhos,e despejou um pacote sobre a mesa.Olhando o que o animal havia entregado,ela pode ver a carta de Hogwarts,com o seu selo e a tinta verde.Mas havia algo de diferente,este ano ela parecia conter algo mais.Abriu o envelope,foi quando dele caiu um distintivo.

-Monitora da Corvinal.-Prisma abriu um sorriso e foi correndo para a sala,contar as novidades ao seu pai.

-Me tornei monitora.-Disse sentando-se ao lado de Percy no sofá.O homem levantou seus olhos do Profeta Diário e sorriu para a filha.

-Isso é maravilho Pris.Está seguindo o mesmo caminho que sua mãe e eu.

-Vou escrever uma coruja contando para Mel e Phoebe.-A garota depositou um beijo na bochecha de Percy,e correu para o seu quarto,para escrever as cartas.

* * * * 

-Não,não,não e não!-A jovem,treze anos,com os cabelos castanhos claros,beirando ao ruivo,e com alguns cachos.De sardas no rosto e olhos castanhos,bateu o pé com irritação.

-Sim,sim,sim...você vai ficar aqui sim.

-Mas mãe,ter que bancar a babá?Por que não arruma outra pessoa.Peça para a vovó cuidar dela.

-A sua avó já é uma mulher de idade,não tem mais pique para ficar cuidando de crianças.

-Aquela pirralha já tem oito anos,pode cuidar de si mesma.

-Phoebe Weasley,faça o que eu digo.

-Mas eu ia sair com os meus amigos.

-Não você não vai.Vai ficar aqui.Por acaso já terminou os deveres de férias?

-Quase.

-Não me contento com um quase,vá para o seu quarto e os termine.E depois cuide da sua irmã.

Phoebe subiu as escadas da casa,resmungando e batendo o pé.Sempre era assim,sua mãe ficava ocupada com as pesquisas que fazia para o Ministério,e ela que tinha que cuidar da sua irmã.Chegou em seu quarto,e bateu a porta,com fúria,depois que entrou nele e se jogou na cama.Tapando o rosto com o travesseiro.

-Olha.Eu já disse para a mamãe que eu não preciso de babá.-Mione abriu a porta do quarto e fitou a irmã deitada na cama.

-Parece que ela não te ouviu.Caia fora daqui.-Disse a jovem rispidamente.

-Eu não tenho culpa se você não tem jeito com ela e faz tudo errado.

Phoebe sentou-se,abruptamente,na cama e encarou a irmã com raiva.

-Saia daqui!-Gritou,jogando o travesseiro na porta,que logo foi fechada por Hermione.

Rony havia acabado de aparatar em casa,quando ouviu o grito da filha.

-Papai!-Mione gritou entusiasmada ao chegar na metade da escada.Com um pulo ela foi para o colo de Rony.

-Aquela que gritou foi a sua irmã?

-Foi sim.Ela e a mamãe entraram em discordância de novo.

-O que foi dessa vez?-Rony suspirou exasperado.

-Ela vai ter que bancar a babá.

-Parece que terei que conversar com a sua mãe,senão Phoebs fica sem falar com ela por um mês.-Colocou a garotinha no chão,e rumou para o escritório,dentro da casa,onde Mione trabalhava.

* * * * *

-Cadê?Onde está?Não pode ter fugido.-Melissa revirava gavetas,armários e qualquer canto do quarto não vasculhado.Jogando roupas e mais roupas pelo chão.

-MAS CADÊ A PORCARIA DO MEU DIÁRIO!-Gritou frustrada,até que uma idéia,da possível localização do seu caderno de segredos,passou por sua cabeça.-TIAGO!

Vociferou a garota,saindo do quarto como um furacão e entrando de igual maneira no quarto do irmão.Que não deu outra,estava sentando em sua cama,com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios e o diário em uma das mãos.

-Me devolva isso!-Melissa pulou em direção a Thiago,mas esse se esquivou da irmã.

-Não até que façamos um acordo!-Disse para a garota.

-Você é tão infantil.O que você quer?

-Você e a Claire se tornaram bastante amigas não é?

-Mais ou menos.

-Se tornaram ou não se tornaram?

-Olha se você quer algo com a Claire,fale com a Prisma.Elas são da mesma casa.

-Mas você é a minha irmã.E você são meninas.Se entendem melhor.E a Prisma não vai servir para o que eu tenho em mente.

-O que afinal você quer?

-Quero que você faça uns favorzinhos para mim em relação a ela.

-E se eu não quiser?

Tiago abriu o diário e começou a lê-lo.

"Acho que se o papai lesse isso ele iria me matar.Mas o que eu posso fazer.Draco Malfoy é lindo,agora sim eu vejo de onde Brian herdou aquele porte.Tal pai tal filho.Mas eu sou mais o tal pai..."

-Papai vai amar saber que a garotinha dele anda de amores por um homem mais velho.Ele já não gostou quando você ficou de rolo com o tal do Rustin.O Draco  então nem se fala.

-É Justin!E se você quer saber eu não me importo com o que o papai diga.Ele e Draco agora são amigos e tudo o que eles irão pensar é que são coisas de uma adolescente.

"_Nossa eu nunca pensei que Ryu beijasse tão bem.Mas comparando ao Tommie e o Kurt ele ganhou nota oito na minha avaliação..."_

-Agora sim ele vai amar saber que você ficou com tantos garotos,antes mesmo de chegar ao quarto ano.Tommie e Kurt não são irmãos?Você ficou com os dois ao mesmo tempo?Ryu?!...Mel ele é o seu primo.

-É primo mas não é morto.E eu só estava lhe fazendo um favor.E eu só fiquei com esses três.

-Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos.Vai me ajudar ou não?

-Você que é o grande garanhão da escola,por que não faz isso sozinho?

-Porque no meu caminho há um garoto chamado Brian.E é aí que você entra.

-Como?

-Todos sabemos que aquele sonserino pentelho protege a irmã dele de qualquer garoto que se aproximar dela.Mas se ele tiver uma distração...algo que desvie os pensamentos dele da irmã...-Os olhos de Tiago se estreitaram e agora duas linhas verdes miravam Melissa.

-Você é doente.-Disse a garota.

-Foi você mesma quem disse que achava ele bonito.-Falou,sacudindo o diário.

-Beleza não é tudo você sabia disso?

-Vamos maninha,faça isso por mim.-Tiago fez uma cara de pidão,mas que era tão falsa que não convenceria nem um furão.

-Se eu não quiser?Porque você sabe que só pessoas desequilibradas propõem isso para a própria irmã.

-Se você não me ajudar a conquistar Claire.Hogwarts inteira saberá dos podres de Melissa Gin Potter.

-Está certo!

Tiago deu um grito de vitória,e guardou o diário da irmã em uma gaveta e trancou com chave.

-Hei!Eu disse que eu ia te ajudar.

-E eu ouvi.Mas até que Claire esteja em meus braços,este diário fica comigo.

A garota mirou o jovem a sua frente com raiva correndo por suas veias.Levantou-se furiosamente da cama e saiu resmungando do quarto.

-Não dou dois dias depois que eles tiverem juntos,para depois se separarem.

* * * * *

O som de um outro estouro inundou aquela loja.Parecia que outro arsenal de fogos filibusteiros havia explodido.

-Marie!Anne!Os estoques não é lugar para se brincar!-Jorge gritou de onde estava,o balcão da loja,para as meninas que haviam ido buscar mais um pacote de varinhas transfiguradas.

-Não estamos brincando com nada.Não temos mais idade para brincar.-Uma garota,de cabelos ruivos e algumas sardas,apareceu à porta do armazém.

-Não mesmo?!Quer dizer que eles explodiram sozinhos?

-Sim!-Ela sorriu marotamente.

-Escute Anne...-Começou Jorge,passando a mãos pelos cabelos.

-Ela não é a Anne,eu sou a Anne.Ela é a Marie.-Uma outra menina,igual à primeira,até o último fio de cabelo ruivo,apareceu à porta.

-Não comecem vocês duas.Este truque eu costumava usar com a avó de vocês.Pensam que podem tapear o velho Jorge.

-Se o senhor diz.-Falou a menina,trazendo a caixa com as varinhas,para poder arrumá-las nas prateleiras.-Mas eu estou dizendo que eu sou a Anne.

-Hei Fred!.-O gêmeo entrou na loja e se dirigiu ao balcão,onde estava seu irmão.Também carregava algumas caixas.-Onde eu coloco isso?

-Pai?!-Marie olhava para o homem que acabara de entrar,e depois olhou para o homem no balcão.

-Sim filha.-Disse,depositando a caixa no chão.

-Tio Fred?!-Anne apontou para o outro que agora ria a valer atrás do balcão.

-Eu falei que não podiam tapear o velho Jorge.Melhor dizendo o Fred.

A porta da loja Gemialidades Weasley abriu com um solavanco,e dois garotos,também idênticos,adentraram por ela.

-Hei Marie!Anne!Vamos ao Três Vassouras?Talvez depois consigamos entrar na Casa dos Gritos.-Matt falou,entusiasmado.

-Sim!-Marie largou as varinhas dentro da caixa e correu porta afora,com Anne em seu encalço.

-Hei vocês duas não disseram que iam nos ajudar com os novos produtos?!-Gritou Fred.

-Talvez em uma hora em que o sol não esteja derretendo as nossas almas.-Falou Anne,seguindo sua irmã e puxando os gêmeos Potter para fora da loja.

-Onde elas aprenderam a serem tão irresponsáveis?-Indagou Jorge com um olhar malicioso.

-Ah o sangue Weasley,elas não podem negar que o tem.-Disse Fred com um ar nostálgico.

* * * * * 

Ryu "grudou" o nariz na vitrine da loja de esportes do Beco Diagonal,fazia tempos que cobiçava a vassoura que lá estava exposta.Até que quatro braços o envolveram,e o apertou mais contra o vidro.Hoje era dia de compras de material escolar no Beco Diagonal,o que fazia que a família Potter e Weasley tivesse comparecido em peso ao local.

-Ryu meu caro,se continuar assim não conseguirá uma namorada.-Joseph,no auge dos seus dezesseis anos,com os cabelos cor de fogo e olhos azuis acinzentados,o que causava um contraste bonito e fazia muitas garotas suspirarem,falou.

-Babando sobre vassouras,uma garota é bem melhor.-Jonatan,com quatorze anos,cabelos claros,loiros,mas não chegavam a ser quase brancos e olhos azuis mais escuros do que o irmão,acrescentou para o garoto o qual matinha imprensado.Pele morena,olhos claros e um pouco puxados,cabelos negros com reflexos avermelhados e quinze anos.

-Estão querendo me dizer que uma garota é melhor do que Quadribol?-Ele saiu do aperto que os braços estavam lhe dando,e virou-se para encarar os primos.

Joseph e Jonatan entreolharam-se e depois olharam para o garoto.

-Nããããoooo.-Disseram em coro e junto com Ryu,começaram a admirar a vassoura.

-Vocês são patéticos!-Prisma postou-se atrás dos três garotos.

-Mas olhem só,se não é a nova monitora.O que faz aqui,irá nos descontar pontos adiantados.Mas ainda falta um mês para as aulas começarem.-Joseph zombou.

-Ai você é tão banana Joe.-Disse a garota,estreitando os olhos.

-Não liga não Pris,é a natureza dos homens.Uns bananas.-Melissa havia se aproximado do grupo,e carregava uma sacola da Floreio e Borrões,com os livros que usaria em seu ano letivo.-Vocês não vão comprar o material de vocês não?

-Mamãe está fazendo isso.-Falou Jonatan.

-Oh a mamãe deles é que compra as coisas para eles.Me diga,ela também troca as fraldas e dá mingau na boquinha?-Prisma apertou as bochechas de Jonatan,e logo depois foi embora acompanhada de Melissa.Deixando o loiro,emburrado,pra ser aturado pelo irmão e primo.

-Pinicos e Doninhas.O Beco Diagonal anda ficando muito infestado ultimamente.-Melissa e Prisma pararam de caminhar,quando ouviram uma voz,um pouco arrastada,atrás delas.

-Malfoy!-A ruiva virou-se para encarar o menino.Dezesseis anos,cabelos loiros bem claros,mas não chegavam a serem platinados,como os de Draco.Olhos azuis,num tom semelhante à água de piscina.Alto e de bom físico,coisa que os roupões de Hogwarts escondiam muito bem.

-Potter.

-Senhor!Como você pode ser um Malfoy?Eu ouvi histórias que minha mãe contou,ela falou que o Draco era chato e em como ele havia mudado.Mas você,acho que bateu o seu pai.

-Engraçado,eu também ouvi histórias sobre o seu pai.E ainda não acredito que eles hoje são amigos.Isso é nojento.

-O que é nojento?-Draco parou atrás do filho,em uma mão carregava sacolas com material escolar e o outro braço,livre,envolvia a cintura de sua esposa Parvati.-Olá Melissa e....

-Prisma.-A jovem sorriu para o homem.

-Desculpe,mas parece que as meninas dessa família são mais parecidas umas com as outras,difíceis de distingüir.E Brian o que você está fazendo?

-Nada pai.-Disse o rapaz,tentando colocar em sua face um ar inocente.

-Nada.-Melissa fez uma voz fina e arrastada,satirizando o outro jovem.

-Cala a boca Potter.-Retorquiu Brian.

Draco apenas suspirou,sabia que por mais que pedisse,nunca poderia mudar o gênio de seu filho.Talvez com os anos,assim como ele,o garoto aprendesse a ser mais humilde.

-Vamos embora Brian.-Parvati interrompeu a discussão dos dois adolescentes,antes que o pior acontecesse.-Temos muitas coisas ainda para comprar.-Ela sorriu para as meninas e saiu dali,acompanhada por Brian e Draco.

-Melissa você tem que se dar bem com ele,e não querer matá-lo.-Melissa virou-se e fuzilou Tiago com o olhar.

-Escuta aqui porco espinho...-ela apontou um dedo para o nariz do garoto.-...eu estou tentando mas como você vê,ele é insuportável.Se até o Baile de Inverno eu não conseguir nada,você é que se dane.Se vire.Ouviu!Não me importarei com o que você faça depois.

Ela bateu o pé,e puxando Prisma pelo braço,saiu a caminho da loja da Madame Malkins.

-Hei Mel?!Sobre o que Tiago estava falando?-Prisma conseguiu se livrar de Melissa,que a estava arrastando pelo Beco Diagonal.

-Uma longa história Pris.Longa e doentia.

* * * * * *

O último mês de férias havia passado rapidamente,e agora todos se aprontavam para retornar a Hogwarts.Gina foi para o colégio pela manhã,do dia 1° de setembro,para o preparar para a chegada dos novos,e antigos,alunos,levando consigo os malões de seus filhos e dos filhos de Fred e Jorge.

Fleur,Cho,Rony e Penélope estavam na plataforma 9 ½ ajudando as crianças embarcarem para mais um ano letivo.

-Eu vou para o vagão dos monitores.-Prisma falou,entusiasmada,enquanto Penélope dava os últimos retoques nas vestes da garota.

-Uh e lá vai a monitora.Nossa a chefona da galera.-Joseph zombou,mas calou-se,quando foi repreendido por Fleur.

-Hei Joe,vambora,Ryu achou um vagão vazio no fim do trem.-Joseph deu um abraço na mãe e entrou no Expresso.

-Papai eu tenho que ir.-Phoebe resmungava,cansada de ficar ouvindo os sermões de Rony.

-Não apronte nada com os gêmeos Potter.

-Qual deles?-Disse a garota,marotamente.

-Matt e James.Nunca pensei que uma filha de Hermione receberia tantas cartas por causa de má conduta.

-E a quem o senhor acha que eu puxei?-As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.-Tchau papai.-A menina beijou o homem na bochecha e entrou no trem.

As crianças despediram-se dos adultos,até que o trem fez a curva,os tirando do campo de visão.

-E então?...-Ryu havia saído da janela,depois que o trem fez a curva.-...temos que fazer algo para importunar a chefe.

Joseph e Jonatan olharam,espantados,para o garoto.

-O que foi?Foi algo que eu disse?

-Você está nos propondo fazer uma traquinagem?O certinho do Ryu?-Disse Jonatan,divertido.

-Nós podemos soltar uma bomba de bosta perto da cabine dos monitores.-Joseph deu um sorriso maldoso.

-Vambora!-Ryu pulou fora de seu assento e saiu da cabine,sendo seguido pelos outros dois garotos.

* * * * *

Tiago,já com as vestes da escola,entrou no quarto dos pais,e encontrou Harry sentado sobre a cama,com varinha em punho e produzindo várias bolhas de sabão,que eram estouradas por Victória,que ria cada vez que uma delas explodia.

-Crianças se divertem fácil...-Ele deu um relance para Harry-...não é Vick?-Disse o menino,sentando-se na cama também.-Quis falar comigo pai?

-Sim.Quero te dar uma coisa,antes de você ir para Hogwarts.-Harry levantou-se e caminhou até o armário,abrindo uma de suas gavetas e tirando um tipo de tecido dela.

-O que é isso?-Tiago perguntou,depois que o pai entregou a capa.

-Uma capa da invisibilidade.Foi do meu pai,depois minha,agora é sua.

-Então era assim que o senhor se movia furtivamente na escola.Esse é o segredo do seu sucesso.

-Errado.-Harry sorriu maliciosamente.-Esse era um dos segredos do meu sucesso.-O homem voltou à mesma gaveta e tirou de lá outro objeto,e o entregou a Tiago.O garoto olhou confuso para o pedaço velho,amarelado e em branco,de pergaminho.

-O que eu faço com isso?

Harry sorriu mais ainda,puxando a sua varinha ele tocou no pergaminho.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.-Linhas começaram a aparecer no mapa,e inscrições surgiram nele.

"Os senhores Aluado,Almofadinhas,Rabicho e Pontas apresentam:"

_          "O MAPA DO MAROTO"_

-Aluado?Não é assim que Sirius chama o Remo?

-Aluado é o Remo,Almofadinhas é Sirius,Pontas era o seu avô Tiago e Rabicho era Pedro.Eles criaram esse mapa,que foi confiscado por Filch na época deles do colégio,roubado por Fred e Jorge e depois eles o passou para mim.

Tiago avaliou o Mapa e sorriu.Nele mostrava todos os caminhos e passagens secretas da escola.Nele ele pode ver um ponto indicando:_G.Potter._,com certeza,levando os seus malões para a torre da Grifinória.

-Para ativar o Mapa,você tem que dizer aquela frase que eu disse.Para desativá-lo,diga:_Malfeito feito._

-Mas por que o senhor está dando essas duas coisas para mim?Por que não os outros?

-Sem querer desmerecer a sua irmã,acho que ela não utilizaria muito isso.Mas isso não será só seu,será dos outros também.Mas ficará sobre a sua guarda,por você ser o mais velho dos meninos.Por isso filho...-Harry tinha um olhar sério na face.-...comporte-se.

Tiago sorriu,agradeceu ao pai e despediu-se dele e da irmã.

-Chau Tigo.-Disse Victória.

O garoto saiu correndo do quarto,para guardar seus novos presentes,e rumar a estação de trem,para esperar o Expresso chegar.

* * * * *

Anne,Marie,Matt,James,Tiago,Arthur e Melissa,estavam na estação de Hogsmeade,esperando o Expresso de Hogwarts chegar.Quando esse despontou ao longe,lançando a sua fumaça ao céu.

-Hei crianças.-A voz de Hagrid chamou a atenção dos jovens.

-Oi Hagrid!-Responderam todos em coro.Logo o trem parou na estação e os alunos começaram a desembarcar.Ao longe Melissa pode ver Prisma,fumegando de raiva.

-O que houve Pris?-Indagou ao chegar perto da garota.

-J e J soltaram uma bomba de bosta na cabine dos monitores.-Disse raivosa.

-Ah eu sinto muito.-Melissa falou,mas tinha um sorriso em sua face.

-Não foi engraçado Mel.Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória e Corvinal.

-Corvinal?!

-Ryu estava com eles.

-Agora eu estou surpresa.

As duas continuaram conversando a caminho das carruagens que esperavam pelos alunos.Com uma conversa animada,ninguém percebeu quando entraram nos terrenos da escola,e quando viram já estavam adentrando o salão principal.

Tiago pode ver Gina guiando os alunos do primeiro ano até o chapéu seletor e um a um os alunos fora selecionados para as suas casas.Antes do jantar começar,professora McGonagall,diretora de Hogwarts,levantou-se de sua cadeira,e o salão silenciou-se.

-Bem vindos há mais um ano.-Disse.-Gostaria de lembrá-los que uma nova lista,com os trezentos itens proibidos pelo zelador Filch,está no hall de entrada.A floresta do colégio é proibida a todos os novos e velhos alunos.-Ela deu uma olhar significativo para a mesa da Grifinória,principalmente para um casal de gêmeos morenos e ruivas.-Também teremos um novo médico na ala hospitalar.Madame Pomfrey aposentou-se no verão.Dêem as boas vindas ao senhor Draco Malfoy.-Draco adentrou o salão e suspiros foram ouvidos aqui e acolá.-Sem mais,vamos ao jantar.

A comida surgiu nas terrinas,e enquanto os novos alunos ficavam admirados,os mais velhos avançavam com tudo.Tiago deu um relance para e mesa da Corvinal,e pode ver a garota de seus sonhos conversando com Prisma e mais algumas companheiras de casa.Melissa seguiu o olhar de Tiago e depois o desviou para a mesa da Sonserina,onde pode ver Brian rindo e conversando com seus companheiros.Uma vertigem tomou conta de seu estômago e de repente toda a sua fome sumiu.

-Vou para a torre.-Ela levantou-se.

-Você está bem Mel?-Esse era um dos raros momentos em que os gêmeos demonstravam genuína preocupação.

-Ótima,James.-Ela disse,lançando um olha enviesado para Tiago.

-Que bom.-Disse Tiago,voltando a sua atenção para a comida.-Vá para a torre mais cedo,assim você pensa em como irá colocar o nosso acordo em prática.

Neste momento a menina sentiu o sangue ferver,e uma vontade louca de matar o irmão,com testemunhas em peso,surgiu em sua mente.

-Certo.-Sibilou,e foi-se embora.

* * * *

Estavam saindo da torre para as aulas do dia,quando ao passarem pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda,Tiago parou Melissa e a puxou a um canto.

-Hoje eu vou começar a colocar em prática o meu plano para conquistar a Claire.

-Tiago,só de pensar que irei fazer isso,sinto náuseas.Não dá para ser de outro jeito?

-Se assim você quer.Amanhã a escola estará com uns pergaminhos bem interessantes colados em suas paredes.

-Isso é nojento.Por que você não me pediu para fazer isso antes?Sem a chantagem?

-Porque eu sei que você não faria Mel.Você não gosta dele.Mas eu amo a Claire e preciso de ajuda,nem que para isso eu tenha que chegar ao extremo.E eu sei que você é forte o suficiente para suportar isso.-Falou,e seguiu o seu caminho,rumo as primeiras aulas do dia.

Melissa recostou-se na parede fria de pedra e suspirou.Não fazia isso pela chantagem em si,fazia isso mais por causa do irmão.Certo que eles brigavam,tinham as suas desavenças,mas ela o amava.Assim como amava toda a sua família.E além do mais ela era a mais velha,tinha a obrigação de cuidar e zelar pelo bem estar dos outros.Mas mesmo assim,nunca pensou que chegaria a esses extremos,apenas para ver um ente querido feliz.

-É bom você amar realmente a Claire.-Murmurou para si.-Não quero que todo o meu esforço seja inútil.-Juntando todo o seu material,rumou para a classe,já estava atrasada.

Desceu as escadas para ir para as estufas.Primeiro tempo seria Herbologia,com a Corvinal.Quando freou os seus passos ao avistar mais alguém no corredor.

Brian vinha em direção oposta a da garota,sua expressão era séria.Parecia que tinha visto ou comido algo que não gostou.Chamar a atenção dele,para Tiago poder aproximar-se de sua irmã,parecia ser mais difícil do que imaginava.

"Ai!Espero que valha a pena.Você me deve uma muito grande Tiago Potter."

CONTINUA....


	3. capitulo 2

_NA:Hum eu acho que ficou meio fraco esse capítulo,mais tende a melhorar (já notaram que eu sempre digo isso?^^).Parece que o plano "distrair e conquistar" de Melissa e Tiago está entrando em ação.Será que dará certo isso?_

Melissa deu o seu melhor sorriso,aquele que sempre dava quando queria algo de Harry,e Brian ergueu uma sobrancelha,em confusão.

-Bom dia Brian.-Disse da maneira mais simpática que encontrou,ainda mantendo o sorriso,mas com o estômago revirando.

-O que você quer Potter?-Disse secamente.

-Só desejar um bom dia.

Brian aproximou-se mais da garota,que lutou contra todas as suas forças para não recuar,seus olhos azuis miraram os verdes de Melissa,com um misto de descrença e confusão.

-Bom dia Potter.-Falou,sem emoções na voz,e seguiu o seu caminho.

Melissa soltou o ar dos pulmões,na verdade nem sabia quando o tinha prendido,e viu o menino partir.Olhou para o seu relógio e quase gritou.Estava agora muito atrasada.

-Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória,srta.Potter.Equivalente aos minutos de atraso.-Professora Sprout falou,assim que a ruiva entrou nas estufas.

-Sinto muito.

-Arrume um par e comece a cuidar dessas ervas daninhas.

Melissa olhou em volta,e viu seu irmão,mais babando do que conversando,com Claire.Deu um suspiro e procurou outra pessoa que estivesse sozinha para fazer par contigo.

Ao final da aula,Melissa observou Tiago sair acompanhado de Claire e,juntos,caminharem de volta ao castelo.Ela os seguiu a distância,ignorando completamente o que sua colega Alice tagarelava ao seu lado.Quando pisou no hall de entrada,pode ouvir um certo tumulto vindo de perto das escadas.

-O que será que está havendo?-Alice parou de falar e agora olhava curiosa para uma rodinha de alunos que estava mais à frente.

-Potter e Malfoy estão brigando.-Um garoto da Lufa-Lufa,ao passar por elas,falou.

-Ai meu Deus!-Melissa largou a bolsa no chão e correu até a roda,com muita dificuldade conseguiu abrir espaço e alcançar os dois garotos.

-Escuta aqui baixinho.-Brian olhava de maneira fria para Tiago,à suas costas estava Claire.-Fique longe dela.É muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho.Ela vale mais do que isso.

-Está dizendo que eu não sirvo para a sua preciosa irmã?-Tiago apertava os punhos,e seus olhos chamejavam.-Claire você é crescida o bastante,para não ter que viver na asa dessa coisa.-Ele apontou,furiosamente,para Brian.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que não é para dirigir a palavra a ela?

-Você acha que ela é feita de quê?Vidro?Ela quem tem que decidir o que quer ou não.

Claire olhava para os dois jovens discutindo,queria apartar a briga,ficar do lado de Tiago.Mas conhecia o gênio do irmão,e ela sabia que ele era capaz de tudo para protegê-la.Desde que seu avô,Lúcio Malfoy,fugiu de Azkaban e foi atrás de Draco em busca de vingança,pelo fato do loiro ter ajudado a Ordem da Fênix e Harry Potter a destruir Voldemort,ele agia assim.Ele tinha capturado ela e seu irmão,os tornando refém,e foi a partir daquele dia que Brian se tornou um garoto extremamente frio com as pessoas,e protetor em relação a ela.

-Brian...ele só estava me acompanhando.-Ela tentou argumentar com o irmão,mas esse a ignorou.

Melissa correu os olhos de um para o outro.Sabia que Malfoy controlaria muito bem os seus sentimentos,mas não tinha tanta certeza em relação a Tiago.

-Muito bem já chega!-Gritou,interpondo-se entre os dois.-Se as crianças querem brigar,se matarem,façam como quiser.Mas não no meio do corredor.

-Não se meta ruiva.-Brian falou secamente,e Melissa lhe lançou um olhar,que fez o corpo do sonserino tremer.

-Certo.-Ela aproximou-se dele e o encarava com olhos ferinos.Parecia que avaliava algo,e Brian recuou um passo.-Se matem!-Gritou.-Eu não me importo.-Saiu do meio da roda,sob o olhar de todos.-Depois alguém traga o corpo de Tiago até a torre.

-O que faz você pensar que eu vou perder a briga?-Vociferou o garoto.

-Você é um idiota,e idiotas são sempre os primeiros a perder.

-O que está havendo aqui?-Uma voz rouca e baixa fez todos se calarem.Os alunos olharam para o professor Snape,que agora tinha cabelos um pouco grisalhos,uma perna manca e rugas em sua face macilenta.Depois de anos conseguira o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas,e também era vice-diretor de Hogwarts.

-Nada professor.-Tiago bufou,e reunindo as suas coisas,foi para a próxima aula.Poções.

* * * * *

O moreno foi o primeiro a entrar na sala de aula.Ignorando totalmente a presença do professor Longbotton.Logo depois uma ruiva entrou,atrás dele.

Batendo com o material em cima da mesa,Tiago virou-se,furioso,para Melissa que acabara de se aproximar.

-Você iria deixá-lo me matar?-Disse raivoso.

-Para você aprender a não ficar puxando brigas no corredor.

-E isso nos leva a uma pergunta:O que ele estava fazendo lá,pra escoltar a Claire?Ele não deveria estar lá.

-É nosso primeiro dia de aula,que desculpa eu arrumaria para poder distraí-lo?

-Se vire.Você que é o gênio da família Potter.Arrume uma.-O menino bradou,recolhendo as suas coisas e se direcionado ao outro lado da sala.

-O que deu no Tiago?-Jonatan aproximou-se de Melissa.

-Jony?!O Joe tem vários tempos com a Sonserina,não tem?

-Sim.Eu o escutei praguejar por horas.

-Maravilha.Hum...quer ser o meu parceiro?Parece que o porco espinho anda de TPM.

-Você é quem sabe,se está afim de não sair viva daqui.

-Silêncio por favor.-Neville pediu aos alunos que entravam nas masmorras,em confusão.-Quero ver o trabalho que vocês fizeram para mim nessas férias.

Muitos alunos gemeram.

* * * * * *

Marie cavou algo em sua bolsa,e quase soltou um triunfante "Ahah",se ela não estivesse dentro da sala de aula,quando achou o que queria.Olhando de esguelha para a irmã que se sentava ao seu lado,e para Matt e James que estavam na sua frente,ela sorriu.Cutucando Matt com a varinha,ela chamou a atenção do garoto,que disfarçadamente pegou algo que foi passado por ela.

-Última invenção dos gêmeos Weasley.-Sussurrou,para o menino.

Matt sorriu e olhou para o pacote nas suas mãos,que estavam,agora,embaixo da carteira.Com o cotovelo,cutucou Phoebe,que estava ao seu lado.

-Você foi à escolhida pra começar o ano com chave de ouro.

-E quem é a vitima?-Sussurrou a garota.

-Tio Fred...-Anne cochichou.-...disse que esse item ele bolou especialmente para Madame Norra.

-A gata do zelador?Não acha que ela está muito velha?

-Dizem as más línguas...-James entrou na conversa.

-Más línguas?Por que eu tenho a impressão que essas más línguas são as de vocês?-Falou Phoebe.

-Como eu ia dizendo,essa gata atual é uma cria de madame Norra,um filhote que recebeu o mesmo nome.Acho que é por isso que entra ano e sai ano,e ela ainda está viva.

-Então madame Norra não é imortal.-O tom de voz de Anne foi mais do que maldoso.

-Pode deixar comi...

-Potters!Weasleys!-Gina chamou a atenção das crianças.-Minha aula não é para fofocar.Falem-me sobre o feitiço de animar?

Os jovens se entreolharam e deram uma careta mutua.Depois miraram a Phoebe,que por mais arteira que fosse,também tinha um pouco de Hermione,vivia comendo os livros.

-Bem professora o feitiço de animar...-Ela começou,com o ar mais inocente do mundo.

* * * * * 

Melissa balançava-se sobre os pés,do lado de fora da classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas,quando o sino tocou.Tinha sido dispensada um pouco mais cedo de sua última classe do dia,Trato de Criaturas Mágicas,e agora esperava por sua oportunidade de ajudar Tiago.

Joseph botou os pés para fora da sala e sentiu alguém lhe puxar.

-Hei vai com calma.-Falou,aborrecido.

-Ih está em crise também é?

-Você me tirou de um papo bem animado.-Melissa olhou para onde o garoto estava,e lá havia umas meninas da Lufa-Lufa dando risadinhas e acenando para ele,que acenava de volta.-Falo com vocês depois garotas.

-Homens!-Resmungou.

-O que quer?-Disse,desvencilhando-se da mão de Melissa.

-Você tem aulas com o Malfoy não é?

-E daí?

-Preciso de sua ajuda.

-Para que?-O garoto lhe deu um olhar confuso.

-Hum eu...eu...-Melissa ficava cada vez mais vermelha,a cada palavra pronunciada.-...eu pensei que já era hora de sermos amigos.Sabe!Nós somos quase uma família,Draco é padrinho da Vick,e então se temos este tipo de ligação isto nos torna quase parentes.E então eu achei que estava na hora de nos darmos bem e então pensei por que não começar agora?Seria uma boa...

Joe pousou as mãos nos ombros de Melissa e a fitou profundamente.

-Hei Mel,respire.Nunca vi ninguém falar tantos "E então",em uma frase.-A garota parou de falar e respirou fundo.-Deixa-me ver se entendo.Você quer se entender com o Malfoy,aquele Malfoy que sempre te irrita.-Um sorriso maroto cruzou os lábios de Joseph.

-O que foi?

-O Malfoy é irritante sim,mas já notou que ele só provoca Tiago,por dar em cima da irmã dele.E você.Quero dizer,ele também é chato conosco,mas no máximo umas piadinhas sem graça.Normal vindo de um sonserino.

-E daí?

-Ainda sim você quer ser amiga dele?

-Quero.-Melissa não estava mais convicta se realmente queria isso.

-Certo em que posso te ajudar?

-Eu pensei em me aproximar dele usando a desculpa que preciso de ajuda em uma matéria.

-Uh essa é ruim.A brilhante Melissa não tem nada melhor em mente não?

-No momento não.-Falou secamente.-E como durante os anos você é quem dividiu mais classes com ele,eu pensei...Em qual matéria ele se destaca mais?

-Eu acho que é feitiços.Mas isso é inútil,você é ótima em feitiços.

-A partir de hoje eu não sou mais.-A menina sorriu,mas segundos depois começou a gargalhar,causando estranheza a Joseph.

-Ih endoidou de vez?

-Não!Olhe.-A garota apontou para um local no corredor,atrás de Jopeph,e ele virou-se para ver.Lá,sendo perseguida,pelo que parecia ser um espectro de um cachorro,bem grande,e com o pelo roxo pintado com bolinhas amarelas,estava Madame Norra.Que passou pelos dois a alta velocidade,desaparecendo no fim do corredor.

-Hum quem será que fez isso dessa vez?

-Matt e James?

-Parece que isto é uma invenção das Gemialidades Weasley.

-Marie e Anne.

-Muito óbvio.-Os dois se fitaram,e chegando a mesma conclusão,falaram em unísso.

-Phoebe!

Um grito,rouco e desesperado,soou pelo colégio.

-Acho que Filch acabou de encontrar a sua gata.-Melissa riu diante disso,e despedindo-se do primo foi atrás de sua própria presa:Brian Malfoy.Porém desistiu ao ver que não tinha ainda nada bom em mente,para chegar perto dele.

* * * *

-É esse o seu plano?-Tiago olhou para a irmã,por cima do livro que lia.Estavam estudando todos,ou quase todos,na sala comunal,antes do jantar.

-Foi a melhor coisa que eu bolei.

-Sabe Mel,desde aquele incidente com os nossos pais,há dois anos,a sua criatividade andou diminuindo.

-Não reclama,você o quer fora do caminho não é?Então pronto.

-Isso mesmo,eu quero que você o tire literalmente do caminho.Não sei para que essa mania de ficar escoltando a Claire para onde quer que ela vá?

-É estranho,mas uma vez o papai me disse que era por causa de uma coisa que aconteceu com eles no passado.

-Sério?E o que é?-Ele aproximou-se da garota,com uma expressão curiosa.

-Sei lá oras.Não sou fofoqueira.

-Não é?!Tem razão você é na verdade uma mentirosa."Não sou fofoqueira".Hunf tá bom!

-E aí gente?-Phoebe acabara de chegar e se sentou ao lado dos dois jovens.

-Phoebe!Aquela coisa roxa que passou por mim pelo corredor foi obra sua?-Indagou Melissa.E a jovem abriu um sorriso travesso.

-Maneiro não foi?Anne e Marie me disseram que os tios Fred e Jorge criaram aquilo especialmente para aquela gata.Eu fiquei encarregada de lançar nela.

-Essa menina é o nosso orgulho.-Arthur sentou-se ao lado de Phoebe,passando um braço por cima dos ombros dela.Era um menino moreno,de olhos castanhos e treze anos.

-E onde você estava?Que não me ajudou?

-Ocupado com outros assuntos.Afinal pintar madame Norra não foi a nossa única missão.

-Ah eu não....eu não....-Joseph,que ouviu parte da conversa,se juntou a eles.-Eu não acredito que algo mirabolante como aquilo foi feito simplesmente...

-Para recuperar nosso arsenal de traquinagens,que Filch confiscou ano passado.-Matt juntou-se a eles.

-Vocês são impossíveis,totalmente impossíveis.Mamãe vai ter um chilique quando souber o que vocês fizeram.Tia Mione vai enfartar,tios Fred e Jorge vão comemorar.Mas mesmo assim os resultados serão os mesmos.As mães de vocês os deixarão de castigo e quando descobrirem o que fizeram,detenção por um ano.-Melissa ralhou e os deixou para trás,rumo ao seu dormitório.Anne e Marie se entreolharam,e em concordância silenciosa,foram atrás dela.

-Hei Tiago?!Andou irritando a Mel de novo?-Indagou James.

-Eu?Não!

* * * * *

-Aquilo que aconteceu hoje foi totalmente inaceitável.-Claire bateu com os livros sobre a mesa,fazendo Prisma erguer seus olhos da lição,para observá-la.

-Fala do que?

-Foi ridículo.Brian foi ridículo.Por que ele tinha que tratar Tiago daquela maneira?Ele não fez nada.Só estava me acompanhando.

-Ele está com ciúmes.E segundo a história que você me contou,eu cheguei à conclusão que isso tudo é medo de te perder.Você é praticamente a família dele.

-Fala como se nós fossemos órfãos.

-Mas pelo o que você disse.Seus pais são pessoas muito ocupadas,e vocês dois praticamente criaram um ao outro.Então ele é mais próximo a você.

-Mas precisava tratar Tiago daquele jeito?Ele não é um garoto mal.-Prisma franziu o cenho.-Ele não é mal...-Enfatizou Claire.-...só é arteiro.Mesmo assim não sei por que ele não gosta do Potter?

-Só pelo fato que ele baba por você.

-Ele baba?

-Não se faça de inocente Claire.Hogwarts inteira sabe que Tiago puxa um rabo-córneo-húngaro,por você.

-Eu sei.-Ela deu um sorriso bobo.

-Você gosta disso?Do fato dele agir como se fosse um elfo doméstico perto de você?

-Ah!Que garota não gostaria de ter um menino agindo assim por causa dela.Ele fica tão bonitinho quando faz aquela carinha de anjo.

-Só a cara mesmo.Peraí?Você...você...você gosta do Tiago!-Prisma deu um pulo,levantando-se da cadeira.Às vezes ela tinha esses momentos,tipicamente adolescente,que se entusiasma,quando descobre que uma amiga está afim de um garoto.-Me conte tudo,como aconteceu,quando aconteceu.Se o Tiago já sabe?

-O Potter não sabe.-Claire abaixou a cabeça.-Tenho medo do que o Brian pode fazer com ele quando descobrir.Acho melhor Tiago não saber que eu gosto dele.É mais seguro.

-Ah não!Você não pode fazer isso.Os dois se gostam,devem ficar junto.

-Mas e o Brian?Eu amo o Brian e não quero que ele se fira também.

-Sabe Claire....-Prisma tinha um brilho nos olhos,o mesmo que as crianças Weasley e Potter possuíam,quando iriam ou aprontaram alguma coisa.-...eu tenho a sensação que Tiago está resolvendo esse problema.

-Você acha?Mas não conta para o Tiago sobre o que eu te falei.-Disse levantando-se.-Tenho que ir,se conheço o meu irmão,ele já deve estar me esperando lá fora para irmos jantar.

* * * *

Por mais que insistissem,Melissa não contou as gêmeas Weasley sobre o por que de sua perda de paciência,no primeiro dia de aula.Em compensação,confessou a Prisma sobre o seu acordo com Tiago,e a garota lhe revelou que Claire gostava de seu irmão também.Isso a motivou um pouco mais para ajudar o menino.A jovem passou a primeira semana de aula buscando uma idéia e uma desculpa para poder se aproximar de Malfoy.E agora que estava entrando na biblioteca,onde ele estava,começava a achar falhas imensas em seus planos.

Um barulho de livros sendo colocados sobre a mesa chamou a atenção de Brian.Levantando a sua cabeça,ele pode ver Melissa sentar-se a sua frente.

-O que quer Potter?  
-Ajuda.

As sobrancelhas de Brian franziram,formando uma única linha loira.

-Eu ouvi bem?Minha ajuda para que?

-Eu ouvi dizer que você é bom em feitiços...-A garota começou a falar,olhando em um ponto acima da cabeça do jovem a sua frente,e enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo em seus dedos.-...e eu estava precisando de ajuda nesta matéria.

-E quanto a sua mãe?Ela é a professora.

-Não quero incomodá-la,e se eu entendesse o que ela diz,eu não estaria aqui,não acha?

-O irritante do seu irmão...

-Ele não é bom nessa matéria.

-Seus primos?

-Jonatan também não é bom.Joe está ocupado com uma nova namorada.Prisma e Ryu já estão estudando loucamente para os N.O.M's antes mesmo de eles chegarem.Não quero incomodá-los.

-Existe um bando de alunos neste colégio,por que você veio a mim?

-Bem...-Melissa parou de encarar o nada e voltou seus olhos para o jovem,parando também de brincar com o seu cabelo.-..tecnicamente nós somos parentes,seu pai é padrinho da minha irmã.Eu pensei que nós pudéssemos dar uma trégua,e que maneira melhor do que essa?

-Hunf,isso é ridículo.Peça ajuda a um dos milhares de parentes que você tem.Ou então a aquele seu namoradinho,o Creevey.

A garota fez uma carranca.

-Olha se você não quer ajudar,é só me dizer.-Falou recolhendo os seus livros.

-Tem razão,não quero te ajudar.

-Sei...então você não é tão bom como me disseram.Pena.-Disse com sarcasmo,pronta para partir.

-Espere.As pessoas dizem que eu sou bom?

Melissa sorriu internamente,atingiu o ponto que queria do garoto.O ego.

-Sim.-Respondeu secamente.

-Sente-se.Vamos logo com isso,antes que eu mude de idéia.

Outro sorriso interno,estava começando a fazer progressos.

-O que você não entende?

-Ah um monte de coisas.-Melissa abriu o livro e deu a volta na mesa,sentando-se ao lado de Brian.-A começar por este tal feitiço convocatório.

* * * * *

-Hei Claire!-Tiago apareceu na frente da garota,no meio do corredor,lhe dando um grande susto.-Aonde vai?

-Biblioteca.Brian me espera.

-A qual é.Vamos dar uma volta,é melhor do que ficar trancado naquela biblioteca.Está uma tarde linda lá fora.

-Mas e o Brian...você sabe que...

-O Malfoy está muito ocupado.Vamos?!-Tiago estendeu a mão,a oferecendo a Claire,que um pouco hesitante a aceitou.

-Ah ar puro e fresco.-Arthur espreguiçou-se e se deitou na grama.As aulas do dia haviam acabado,e a maioria aproveitava o entardecer dos últimos dias de verão.

-Hei aquele lá não é o Tiago?-Marie cutucou o garoto,que apenas virou a cabeça e olhou na direção apontada pela garota.Tiago acabara de chegar aos jardins,junto com Claire.

-Errado Mari aquele lá era o Tiago.Deixa o Malfoy saber disso.Um homem morto,isso é o que ele será.

-Pelo o amor e Merlin.Você quer que eu repita de novo?-Brian passou,impaciente,a mão pelo cabelo.

-Olha!Eu sou meio lerda para entender.

-Não duvido disso.

-Ah quer saber.Se você não está afim de explicar...eu estou caindo fora.

-Não!Senta aí.Você não sai daqui até entender essa coisa.

-Certo.-Ela sentou-se novamente na cadeira e pôs-se a prestar atenção.

-O que você não entendeu?

-Para que isso serve?Do que me adianta um feitiço para chamar coisas?

-Às vezes isso é útil para conseguir algo que você perdeu...-Uma idéia passou pela mente de Melissa,que estendeu a sua varinha.-....O que você vai fazer?

-Accio diário de Mel Gin.-Brian quase riu.De onde ela tinha tirado aquele apelido idiota?Ela esperou por uns minutos e nada aconteceu.-Não serve de nada,não estou vendo o meu diário aqui.

-E para que você o quer?Não me diga que o perdeu?-Disse com ironia.Achava besteira essa história de diários.

-Antes fosse.Ah para mim chega,meu cérebro já fundiu.E eu estou com fome.

-Mas já?

-Mas já?!-Melissa puxou o braço de Brian,observando algo e depois mostrando para o garoto o próprio pulso,onde havia um relógio.-Olhe que horas são?Hora do jantar.-Disse apontando o relógio em frente à face do próprio dono.

-Minha nossa eu esqueci da Claire.

-Uh!E você também a perdeu em algum lugar?Tente essa joça de feitiço.

-Muito engraçado Potter.

-Escuta!A garota tem quatorze anos.Não precisa de babá.

-Escute você,ela é minha irmã,e é minha obrigação cuidar dela.E o que eu faço em relação a ela ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta.

-Nossa um Malfoy com sentimentos fraterno tão forte.Estou impressionada.-Zombou.

-Você tem irmãos,mas o mais interessante é que eu nunca os vi agirem assim com você.-Brian zombou também,e Melissa ficou extremamente séria.Era verdade,nenhum deles agia assim com ela.Por um momento ela sentiu inveja de Claire,por ter um irmão assim,mesmo que ele fosse Brian.

-Sou a mais velha.E a função de proteção é minha.-Disse recolhendo as suas coisas.

-Mas você é e única menina.

-Eu não.Ainda tem a Vick.

-Única adolescente,eu digo.

-E daí?

-Nada.

-Olha!Não vim aqui para discutir o meu relacionamento com os meus irmãos.

-Hum certo.Por acaso eu toquei na ferida srta.Potter?-Brian deu um sorriso sarcástico e Melissa o mirou com fúria.

-Inútil,totalmente inútil.Péssima idéia eu ter vindo aqui lhe pedir ajuda.Quer saber?...-Ela puxou a mão dele,apertando com a sua,e o dando um cumprimento.-...Muito obrigada por sua ajuda...-Disse cinicamente.-...mas me lembre de nunca mais pedi-la.

Ela deu meia volta e caminhou para fora da biblioteca.

CONTINUA....

NA:Hahahaha é isso mesmo que vocês leram.Neville é o novo professor de poções.E Snape conseguiu o que tanto queria,o cargo de Defesa Contra...É loucura eu sei,mas é divertido assim.Bjkinhas.


	4. capitulo 3

_NA:Parece que Harry não é apenas o herói que salvou o mundo mágico de Lord Voldemort.Mas também o herói de Melissa.O acordo foi desfeito,e agora Tiago terá que apelar para a boa vontade de sua gêmea para conseguir o que quer.Será que ele terá sucesso (nossa eu adoro fazer essas sinopses)._

Tiago sentou-se animado na mesa de sua casa,mas logo que começou a comer,reparou que Melissa brincava com a sua comida.

-Hei Mel,você esta esperando que as salsichas dancem?-Ele falou entusiasmado.

-Não.-Respondeu a garota,monótona.

-Ei Mel como foi?-Prisma havia saído de sua mesa,e se sentado ao lado da prima,e também amiga.

-Uma porcaria.-Respondeu dando um relance para Tiago,que conversava,bem humorado,com Jonatan.-Mas eu acho que vale a pena.-Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

-Hei amiga,se você quiser eu faço isso por você.

-Sério?

-Não.Na verdade ele me dá medo.Só estava tentando te animar.

-Não funcionou.Me animaria mais se você realmente fizesse isso por mim.

-Mas onde está a Mel que eu conheço?Ela levaria isso na esportiva,e encararia como um desafio.

-Eu sei Pris.Mas eu estou com esse pressentimento,desde que aceitei essa imposição maluca de Tiago.Algo me diz que isso não vai dar certo.

-Aí nós fomos passear perto do lago...-Tiago contava entusiasmado o seu primeiro encontro com Claire.

-Vou me arriscar.É isso mesmo que você disse Pris.Isto não passa de um desafio.-Ela deu uma olhada para a mesa da Sonserina,e seu estômago pesou.-Hugh vou embora.Perdi a fome.

Gina observou Melissa,pela quarta vez essa semana,sair da mesa sem tocar na sua comida.Sem contar às vezes que ela deixava o almoço e o café da manhã pela metade.

-Malfoy.-Ela virou-se para o loiro ao seu lado.-Venha comigo.

Ele ergueu os olhos da comida.

-Para que?

-Não discuta e venha comigo.

-Não está vendo que eu estou jantando.Seus pais não lhe ensinaram que a refeição é sagrada?

-Certas coisas não mudam.Coma depois.-Ela levantou-se e puxou Draco pelo braço,o arrastando para fora do salão.

A mulher encontrou a menina ruiva,na metade do caminho para a torre da Grifinória.

-Melissa!-Chamou.

-Hei oi mãe e...Draco?!

-Melissa querida,você anda se sentindo bem?

-Ótima.Por quê?

-Você não anda comendo.Deixe o Malfoy te examinar.

-Me arrastou até aqui porque a garota não tem fome?Se ela estivesse morrendo ou algo parecido...

-Cala boca Malfoy.

-Certas coisas não mudam não é Potter?!

-Engraçadinho.

-Vocês dois podem ficar discutindo aí a noite toda.Mas eu vou para a torre.

-Não,até o Malfoy te examinar.-Gina lançou um olhar que não pedia,mas sim ordenava que Draco a ajudasse.

-Certo.Venha cá Mel.-A garota aproximou-se,podia sentir que as suas orelhas estavam ficando vermelhas.-Abra a boca,mostre a língua.-Ela fez o ordenado,embora se sentisse totalmente ridícula naquela situação.

-Feu istouiu fe dendindo ufa ifiossa (eu estou me sentindo uma idiota).

-Para mim é só um caso de falta de apetite mesmo.Sabe como são as garotas de hoje em dia.Vivem fazendo regime.

-É isso mesmo que ele disse?

-Eu fazendo regime?Não preciso,eu sou maravilhosa.-Disse,dando uma voltinha.-Agora se os dois me dão licença.

-Espere Melissa.Malfoy me disse que você está tendo aula de feitiços com ele.

Melissa congelou.

-Comigo?Não.

-Não com você idiota,falo do Brian.

-Eu sei garota.Posso ir agora,se eu der sorte chego na hora da sobremesa.

-Vai esfomeado.

Draco virou-se e foi embora,deixando apenas as duas no corredor.

-É verdade isso?

-Hum é,mas nós não temos mais aulas.Ele só me explicou uma coisa.

-Mas você é a melhor aluna de feitiços do seu ano?Em que você tinha dúvidas?Por que não falou comigo?

-Ah mãe eu tenho que ir.Sério mesmo.-A garota virou-se e começou a correr.

-Melissa espere...Mas como ela está estranha.-Murmurou.

* * * * *

-Ai meu pé!-Arthur reclamou.

-Repita o seu plano Jim,o que nós viemos mesmo fazer aqui?

-Entrar na seção restrita.

Arthur,Matt e James estavam debaixo da capa da invisibilidade.Tiago havia contado a eles a história deste objeto mágico,e as ordens que seu pai tinha lhe dado:que a capa seria de utilização de todas as crianças Potter,mas ficaria sob a guarda de Tiago,assim como o Mapa do Maroto.E ele resolveu pedi-la emprestada para poder concretizar uma idéia que estava surgindo em sua mente.

-E para que nós vamos lá?-Perguntou Arthur,assim que chegaram na porta da biblioteca.-O que você quer lá?

-Um livro chamado:_Feitiços Brincalhões,pegue seus amigos e inimigos e dê boas gargalhadas._

-O que um livro desse está fazendo na seção restrita?-Eles haviam entrado na biblioteca,e James tirou a capa de cima dos três.

-Fácil meu querido Matt.Acho que ninguém quer que os alunos façam brincadeiras pelos corredores.

-Não!?-Arthur tinha um falso olhar chocado no rosto.-Mas a pergunta principal agora é:Por que teria um livro desses em Hogwarts?McGonagall não permitiria uma coisa dessas aqui.

-Arthur,seu pai não lhe contou sobre Alvo Dumbledore?

-O bruxo mais sábio que existiu!-Matt e James estufaram o peito,e com uma voz solene,fizeram uma imitação de Harry,cada vez que ele falava sobre o antigo diretor de Hogwarts.Morto na guerra contra Voldemort.

-Ele era um sábio,mas também considerado por muitos um louco.Nosso maior incentivador.-Arthur imitou Fred e Jorge.

-Isso mesmo.Acho que McGonagall nem sabe da existência desse livro.Dumbledore que deve ter permitido a entrada dele no colégio.

-E como você sabe senhor James?

-Caro senhor Matt,o senhor Fred me falou sobre ele.E vamos parar de enrolar e procurar logo o que eu quero.

Os três foram para a seção restrita e começaram a procurar por títulos.Até que Arthur chama os outros dois meninos a um canto escondido entre as estantes.

-É esse aqui?-Ele mostra um livro grosso para James,que se senta no chão,cruzando as pernas e depositando o livro sobre elas.Logo os outros dois fazem o mesmo.Cada um senta-se ao lado de James.

-Nossa quanta coisa.-Matt apontou para alguns feitiços.

-O que você quer exatamente neste livro?

-Quero fazer algo especial neste Natal.

-O que?-Matt e Arthur indagaram em coro,com os olhos brilhando em antecipação.

-Vocês vão ver.-Disse o menino,folheando o livro.

* * * * *

 Prisma saiu da sala comunal da Corvinal,e viu a última pessoa que queria ver pela manhã.Brian estava encostado em uma estátua,sem sombra de dúvida,esperando por Claire.

-Weasley.-O garoto olhou para a jovem,friamente.-Onde está a minha irmã?

-Ainda se vestindo,ela é meio lerda para acordar.

A estátua para a sala comunal da Corvinal mexeu-se novamente e dela sai Ryu.

-Malfoy.

-Olha só?Outro Weasley.

-Prisma vambora.Você pode ficar doente só de respirar o mesmo ar que ele.-Os dois foram-se e assim que partiram,pela terceira vez naquele tempo a estátua se moveu,desta vez saindo dela a Claire.

-Ah você está aí?-Disse com desinteresse.

-Estou.O que eu ouvi ontem era verdade?

-O que?

-Você estava andando com o Potter?

-Ah isso.O que você tem contra ele.

-Ele é um imbecil.Não serve para você.

-Na sua opinião,ninguém serve para mim.E o que eu ouvi,também era verdade?

-O que?

-Você estava andando com um Potter?Fiquei sabendo que você estava na biblioteca com a Mel.

-Ela é uma idiota,não sabia um feitiço e pediu a minha ajuda.Ainda bem que ela não irá me procurar mais.

-É uma pena.

-Eu não acho.

-Como não?Você seria invejado por todos os garotos de Hogwarts.Estaria andando com a menina mais bonita do colégio.

-Hunf,aquela ruiva magrela e sardenta;bonita?Eu acho que não.

-Precisa de óculos irmão.-Ela passou pelo jovem,dando um leve tapa na parte de trás da cabeça dele.Brian apenas bufou.

* * * * *

Harry sentiu algo sobre o seu corpo,e mãos pequenas puxarem o seu cabelo.

-Ai!-Reclamou,quando as mesmas mãos puxaram mais forte o seu cabelo.

-Acoda papai!-Victória pulava entusiasmada sobre Harry.

-Victória,está cedo,deixa o papai dormir.

-Victória qué bincá.-Harry abriu os olhos,ainda sonolento,e viu a figura disforme da menininha sobre si.

-Certo,brincar de que?

-Quadlibol!-Victória empurrou uma miniatura de um campo de Quadribol,até perto de Harry,que se sentava e colocava os seus óculos.

-Não me diga que você pegou isso no quarto do seu irmão?

A menina balançou,positivamente,a cabeça.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte.Nós vamos devolver isso ao quarto de Tiago,porque se ele descobrir que a gente pegou nos mata...-Harry sabia o quanto seu filho tinha ciúmes daquele campo.-...e vamos jogar Quadribol de outro jeito.

Harry pegou a miniatura e foi para o quarto de Tiago,com Victória em seus calcanhares.Chegando lá procurou um lugar para guardar o jogo,até que encontrou uma enorme gaveta,seria perfeita,assim Victória não o pegaria de novo.Tentou abrir o móvel,mas parecia trancado.Intrigado e bastante curioso,Harry pegou a sua varinha,não costumava ficar muito longe dela,desde a guerra,e a apontou para o móvel.

-Alohomora.-Disse,e a gaveta se abriu.Harry vasculhou dentro dela.Sabia que era invasão de privacidade,mas cansou de ver Gina fazer o mesmo,para confiscar logros que provavelmente as crianças levariam para a escola.-Se não tem nada,por que estava trancada?-Vasculhando mais um pouco,tudo que ele encontrou foram artigos e livros sobre Quadribol,alguns brinquedos velhos e...

-O que é isso?-Ele analisou o pequeno caderno,e pode ver duas iniciais na capa:_M.P._-Isso é da Mel.

-Papai!Vamo bincá.

-Certo.-Ele guardou o campo na gaveta e depois a fechou.-Mas antes vamos mandar uma carta para Melissa.-Falou pegando a menininha no colo e indo onde ficava o pequeno corujal da casa.

* * * * *

Na hora do almoço,o correio chegou.Corujas sobrevoavam as cabeças dos alunos,derrubando cartas e pacotes sobre eles.Uma coruja branca,cria da antiga coruja de Harry,Edwiges,sobrevoou a cabeça de Melissa e deixou cair um pacote com uma carta,no colo da menina.

-Hei Ártemis.-Melissa acariciou o topo da cabeça da ave,que piou alto.-O que trouxe para mim?-Ela abriu primeiro a carta,e viu que era de Harry

"Não sei o que isso estava fazendo no quarto de Tiago,mas acho que você vai precisar dele.Deduzi que era seu por causa das iniciais.E não se preocupe,eu não li uma linha."

"Amor,Harry."

A jovem abriu o pacote e deu um grito,chamando a atenção dos outros que estavam na mesa.

-Papai você é o meu herói!-Ela sacudiu o diário na frente do rosto de Tiago,que ficou repentinamente pálido.-Pensei que você o tinha trazido consigo.Então tudo que disse era um blefe?!

-Não!Eu tenho cópias guardadas comigo.

-Não tem.Acha que eu não me dei ao trabalho de revistar as suas coisas?Achava que você o carregava consigo,mas vejo que não. 

Agora Tiago estava extremamente pálido.

-Acordo desfeito.-Melissa deu um sorriso triunfante.Não precisaria mais ter que aturar ninguém.Estava indo embora da mesa,rumo a porta do salão,quando Tiago foi mais rápido.Foi uma cena engraçada de se ver.

Tiago ajoelhado ao chão,agarrando a barra da veste da irmã e implorando com todas as forças por algo que ninguém entendia o que era.Talvez apenas a Prisma entendia,por isso que não parava de rir,na mesa da Corvinal.

-Para com isso.Olha a vergonha.

-Por favor Melissa.Faça isso por mim.Eu estou implorando.-O garoto choramingava,falsamente,ainda ajoelhado no chão.Melissa deu um suspiro exasperado,estava achando aquela cena totalmente comédia pastelão.

-Certo eu faço,mas me larga!-Ralhou,puxando as suas vestes com força,das mãos de Tiago.O garoto em um pulo ficou em pé,e com um sorriso maroto,deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da irmã.Que não pode evitar o sorriso que deu.

-Que coisa humilhante Potter,se arrastar aos pés de sua irmã.-Assim que saíram do salão principal,depois do almoço,Tiago ouviu aquela voz familiar ser direcionada a ele.

Com um olhar que misturava malicia e mistério,e um sorriso escarninho no rosto,ele virou-se para Brian.

-Acho que não serei o único a se arrastar aos pés de minha irmã.-O sorriso dele aumentou,e o garoto foi embora acompanhado de Jonatan.Deixando Brian extremamente confuso,no meio do corredor.

* * * * 

Melissa conseguiu sair mais cedo de sua última aula,e correr para a biblioteca.Chegando lá encontrou o que queria,ou melhor,quem queria.Depositando os livros sobre a mesa,ela encarou o garoto que lá estava sentado.

-O que quer agora Potter?

-Eu pensei muito...

-Isso me parece novidade vindo de você.-A garota ignorou o comentário grosseiro.

-...e cheguei à conclusão de que eu não vou desistir.Minhas notas são mais importantes do que uma briga besta.

-Não é uma briga besta.Eu realmente te desprezo.

-Igualmente Malfoy.-Ela sentou-se ao lado do garoto.-Mas eu posso viver com isso.Agora me explique este tal feitiço cruciatus,eu não entendi.

Brian tremeu,e Melissa reparou neste detalhe.O garoto não tinha muitas lembranças agradáveis,desde a última vez que foi posto sobre o conhecimento deste feitiço pelo seu avô.

-Algo errado?-Ela depositou uma mão em cima do ombro dele,e ele tremeu novamente.

-Não há nada errado.-Disse friamente.-Esse feitiço serve para torturar,apenas isso.

-Ui!Por que alguém criaria um feitiço assim?

-Há louco para tudo nesse mundo.

Matt congelou ao entrar na biblioteca.Era impressão sua ou sua irmã estava falando com Malfoy?Ele incitou as suas pernas a se moverem,e direcionou-se até a mesa onde estavam os dois.

-Hei!Mel o que faz aqui?-Melissa olhou para o irmão,seria perfeito,ele poderia estragar todos os planos dela.

-Estudando não está vendo?

-O que?

-Feitiços.

-Mas você...

-O que está fazendo aqui você Mathew?

O garoto franziu a testa,raramente a garota lhe chamava pelo nome.

-Vim pegar um livro.Por que você não vem comigo?As meninas,James,Arthur e eu estamos observando Tiago...

-Pegue o livro e caia fora Mathew.

O garoto fez cara feia.Melissa não deixava ele terminar as suas frases.Sentindo que essa última oração da menina foi a sua deixa para sair,ele se retirou.

-Que delicadeza heim?-Brian escarneceu.

-Meu sangue,eu trato como quiser.

-Depois eu que tenho sangue frio.

-Pensei que você não tivesse sangue?

* * * * 

Prisma continuou a observar os avisos que acabara de pregar no quadro,dentro da sala comunal.

-O que você tanto olha Pris?

-Vá se preparando Ryu.Em outubro começa o torneio de Quadribol.-Falou para o garoto,que jogava como artilheiro pelo time da casa.

-Legal!E esse outro aviso aí?

-O Baile de Inverno!-Claire disse com entusiasmo,quando chegou perto deles e lera o aviso.-A fantasia?!

-A diretora fez uma reunião com os monitores,e disse que esse ano,resolveram fazer o baile de maneira diferente.Um baile à fantasia.

-Hum qual será a fantasia que eu vou usar?-Claire tinha ares sonhadores.

-Que fantasia você vai usar?Primeiro você tem que saber se vai.

-Claro que eu vou Pris.

-Com quem?-A garota abriu um sorriso,vagarosamente,tinha uma pequena idéia de quem seria o par da menina.

-Com o Tiago,tenho certeza que ele vai me convidar.

-E quanto a aquela história de que Malfoy mata qualquer um que chegar perto de você?-Ryu intrometeu-se na conversa.

-Eu o vi saindo hoje da biblioteca com a Melissa.Acho que ele vai estar muito ocupado com ela pra se importar comigo.

-Então vamos começar a pensar em o que vamos usar.-Prisma passou um braço sobre os ombros de Claire e a guiou até o dormitório feminino do quinto ano.

-Mas ainda faltam três meses para o baile?-Ryu gritou,antes que as meninas sumissem no corredor.

-Por isso já estamos mais que atrasadas.-Claire olhou por cima do ombro,e gritou de volta.

* * * * *

Tiago entrou no dormitório e dirigiu-se para a sua cama,mal encostou no colchão,e pode ver um bilhete sobre ela.

"_O torneio de Quabribol começa em outubro,por isso teremos uma reunião do time hoje à noite.Sala de poções as 22:00 hs.Justin Creevey,capitão da Grifinória."_

-Você também recebeu o recado?-Melissa estava apoiada no batente da porta.

-E a nossa tortura esportiva está começando.Sabe quando vocês namoravam,ele pegava mais leve.Já que ficava mais tempo pensando em você do que em Quadribol.

A garota entrou no dormitório e sentou-se na cama do irmão.

-Cala a boca.

-Chateada com alguma coisa?

-Não.Só o fato de que eu sou idiota o suficiente para aceitar o que Tiago pede,num momento de desespero.

-Ah não pode ter sido tão ruim com o loiro seboso?

-Esse é o problema...-Melissa passou a mão,nervosamente,pelos cabelos.Lembranças nesta tarde encheram a sua mente.Começou a perceber que Brian Malfoy não era tão ruim quanto aparentava,e isto a estava assustando.

-O que quer dizer com isso?-Tiago era pura desconfiança.-Ele não fez nada que não deveria,fez?

Melissa deu um sorriso cansado para o menino.

-Como foi com Claire.Eu prendi Brian tempo o suficiente?

Tiago percebeu que Melissa desviara completamente do assunto.E o mais estranho é que a jovem havia chamado o menino que mais detestava pelo primeiro nome.

-Prendeu.-Respondeu,mas ainda com a desconfiança inundando o seu ser.

-Eu li lá embaixo sobre o Baile de Inverno.Por que não abre o seu primeiro baile com chave de ouro e convida a Claire?

-É o que eu estava pensando em fazer...-Tiago sentou-se ao lado da irmã,na cama.-....mas eu acho que o Malfoy a prenderia no armário,só para impedir que ela fosse comigo.

-Ah isso...Tiago me diga uma coisa.Você ama tanto assim a Claire?

Tiago olhou confuso para a garota,mas ela não tinha nenhuma expressão significativa em seu rosto.Era uma face totalmente em branco.O garoto estranhou,sempre conseguia ler Melissa como um livro aberto,mas agora a garota estava indecifrável.

-Sim.Muito e você sabe disso.Desde que eu pisei em Hogwarts e a vi pela primeira vez,eu a amo.

Melissa deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Bom...pode deixar Malfoy comigo.-Disse com uma voz indiferente,sem emoções.

-Mel...-O garoto chamou,assim que ela levantou-se,para partir.

-Hã?

-Obrigado.

Melissa apenas acenou com a cabeça,saindo em seguida do quarto.

CONTINUA...


	5. capitulo 4

_NA:A idéia do pinho eu tirei de uma outra fic que eu li (__Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe(Apenas um beijo debaixo do visco) de Warui Warui Neko).Apenas a idéia,o enredo sofreu mudanças significativas.E eu sei que eu usei um pinho em lugar de visco,mas eu sou a autora uso o enfeite que quiser.^^.Bem essa é a única coisa que não foi criada por mim,e sim pedida emprestada de uma companheira escritora,mas o restante foi a minha imaginação louca que fez._

Melissa já estava achando aquilo entediante,não sabia o que era mais chato,ficar naquele lugar cheio de livros,os quais ela tinha certeza que já conhecia de trás para frente.Ou ficar agindo feito uma boba,fingindo que não entende nada de feitiços,apenas para prender Brian naquele lugar,para poder Tiago flertar com Claire.Um mês havia se passado,e para ela parecia que fora ontem que eles retornaram a escola para mais um ano letivo.

"Tiago é muito lerdo".-Pensou.-"Já se foi um mês,o que ele está fazendo que ainda não beijou aquela garota?".Ela deu um bocejo e Brian voltou sua atenção para ela.

-Se está entediada pode ir.

-Ah não,eu estou bem.Só cansada.Muito treino de Quadribol....sabe.

-Será estranho.

-O que?

-Jogar contra você.

Melissa o fitou,intrigada.Brian era o batedor da casa da Sonserina,e sempre vivia lançando balaços violentos sobre ela é o irmão.

-Não entendi.

-Esta sua frase se tornou muito comum nos últimos tempos.Não me leve a mal Potter,eu ainda não simpatizo com você.Mas convivemos tanto tempo juntos no meio desse bando de livros,que eu me acostumei com a sua presença.

Melissa sorriu,e uma sombra de um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Brian.

-Devo me sentir lisonjeada?

-Deve.Não é com todo mundo que eu ajo assim.

-Você também não é tão ruim Malfoy.Mas não pense que isso vai diminuir a vontade que eu tenho de vencer a Sonserina.

-Igualmente.

* * * * *

-Enfeitiçar pinhos?

-Isso mesmo Artie.

-Não me chame de Artie,detesto isso Jim.

-Bem Artie.-James enfatizou o apelido,sabendo que Arthur não gostaria disso.-Minha mãe vai fazer a decoração de Natal,como em todos os anos.Eu pensei em enfeitiçar os pinhos.

-E o que eles vão fazer?Jogar sininhos cantantes nos passantes?

-Errado Matt.Papai uma vez me contou sobre uma tradição trouxa que envolve pinhos e beijos.

-Ah entendi!Os pinhos vão beijar os passantes.-Arthur levou uma pancada no braço,de um pergaminho,dada por James.Os três meninos estavam dentro do dormitório,sobre a cama de Matt,discutindo o plano de James,para agitar o Natal em Hogwarts.

-Não!Eu pensei em uma ativação automática do feitiço de corpo preso.Com umas modificadas e coisa e tal.

-Como nós vamos modificar um feitiço?

-Hei Matt?-James olhou para o irmão,respondendo a pergunta dele com outra pergunta.-O que você acha daquela garota da Lufa-Lufa?Madeline é o nome dela?

-O que tem ela?-Matt ficou vermelho,tinha um certo xodó por essa menina.

-Se eu disser que neste Natal você pode dar um beijo nela?

-Eu diria que você é o meu anjo da guarda.

-Só uma pergunta?

-Fala Artie.-Zombou James.

-Não me chame assim.Como você vai fazer esse milagre.E por que as meninas não terão participação ativa nisso?

-Por que elas são meninas.E andam muito bobas por causa daquele baile idiota.Elas sabem que terceiro ano para baixo não vai ao baile.

-Talvez seja por isso James,que elas estão feito loucas atrás de pares para levá-las.

-Isso mesmo Matt.Elas estão começando a agir como Mel e Pris,umas meninas bobas.Não vão querer participar do nosso plano.

-Mas em que o seu plano vai me ajudar com a Madeline?

-Fácil.-James aproximou-se dos outros meninos e começou a contar a sua idéia.

* * * *

Tiago ficava cada vez mais envergonhado,enquanto Claire o encarava e ficava cada vez mais frustrada.

-Olhe Potter.-Disse já perdendo a paciência.-Pare de gaguejar e diga logo o que quer. 

-Sabe...é que nós ficamos durante esses últimos tempos muito amigos,e eu pensei.Bem eu sei que está cedo,mas eu quero me garantir.Então eu pensei....

-FALA LOGO TIAGO!

-Queriraobailedeinvernocomigo?

-Respira e repita o que você disse.Não entendi uma palavra.-Ela mentiu,havia entendido tudo o que ele disse,mas queria se dar ao prazer de ouvi-lo a convidando novamente.

-Quer ir ao Baile de Inverno comigo?

-Ah isso!Pensei que você não me perguntaria?

-Estava esperando que eu perguntasse?-O rubor de Tiago foi diminuindo.

-Estava.

-Você me fez ficar uma semana na frente de um espelho idiota,ensaiando a minha pergunta,quando na verdade já esperava por isso.E eu achando que seria rejeitado.

O garoto jogou seu corpo contra a grama.Como sempre faziam,Melissa prendia Brian na biblioteca e Tiago levava Claire para passear,ou juntos aprontarem alguma coisa.A menina nunca havia pensado que o garoto fosse tão arteiro.Na verdade ela pensou,mas nada havia chegado ao nível do que ela viu Tiago fazer no último mês.O jovem havia burlado tantas regras,que equivaliam à expulsão de metade dos alunos de Hogwarts.

Claire sentou ao lado dele,e ficou observando a lula que nadava no lago,que era coberto com uma camada fina de névoa,devido ao fato de o tempo estar esfriando.

-Eu não mandei você ficar treinando por uma semana.-Disse,séria.-E eu ainda não dei a minha resposta.

Tiago endireitou o corpo,e encarou a jovem,temeroso.

-Sim.

Claire ouviu um suspiro de alivio vindo do menino ao seu lado,e sorriu.

* * * * *

-Olá!-Prisma parou de caminhar e fitou a nova pessoa presente no corredor.

-Olá!-Respondeu,formalmente.

-Prisma Weasley.Monitora da Corvinal.Uma das garotas mais inteligentes da escola.

-Ah você ouviu falar de mim?

-Muito.-O rapaz aproximou-se dela,e Prisma recuou um passo,apertando mais os seus livros entre os seus braços.

-O que quer Creevey?

Justin deu um sorriso,aquele que fazia as meninas derreterem.Mas que não tinha efeito alguma sobre a garota a sua frente.

-Vim te fazer um convite.

Pris franziu a testa.

-Convite?

-Quer ir ao Baile de Inverno comigo?

-Não é muito cedo para um convite deste?

-Sim eu sei,mas eu quero me garantir.

-Sei...

-Quer ou não ir?

-Pensei que você fosse com a Mel?

-Pensei que você soubesse que eu e a Mel somo apenas amigos agora.E além do mais eu quero ir com você.

-Comigo?Por que comigo?

-E por que não?Olha se você está enrolando tanto para me dar à resposta,é por que não quer ir comigo não é?

-Sim!Quero dizer não.

-Sim,não.Decida-se.

-Sim.Adoraria ir com você.

-Ótimo!Hum...você vai assistir ao jogo esse sábado?

-Claro a minha casa vai jogar.

-Ah mas você não vai nem torcer por mim?-Justin aproximou-se,fazendo cara de coitado.-Logo agora que estamos começando a ficar mais íntimos.

-Ah claro que eu vou torcer por você.-Prisma não conseguiu resistir ao olhar do jovem sobre si.

-Beleza.-Ele beijou a menina,na bochecha,e foi embora.

Prisma correu até o salão principal,estatelando-se na cadeira ao lado de Melissa,na mesa da Grifinória.

-Que bicho te mordeu?

-Mel você jura que não vai ficar chateada?

-O que você fez?Burlou uma regra.Não isso é impossível.Você não faz coisas desse tipo.

-O Justin me chamou para ir ao baile com ele.

Melissa quase cuspiu a sua comida.

-O Justin?!-A garota engasgou,e recebeu tapinhas nas costas,de Prisma.

-Sim.Você está chateada?

Melissa teve que controlar uma vontade louca de rir.A cara de culpada que a prima estava fazendo era hilária na opinião da garota.

-Não.Quer dizer que a certinha da Pris está esquecendo os livros e olhando mais ao que acontece a sua volta?

-Do que você está falando?

-Para o Justin ter te convidado assim do nada,e porque ele está afim de você.-As orelhas de Prisma avermelharam e agora Melissa permitiu-se rir.Mas logo depois ficou muito séria.-Por que eu tenho a sensação de que você não está me contando a história toda?

-Hã?!-Pris fazia-se de desentendida,enquanto colocava comida em seu prato.

-Não teria me perguntado se eu me importava,se não tivesse acontecido algo mais.

-Ele me deu um beijo.-A menina sussurrou.

-Ele o que?!

-Me deu um beijo na bochecha.-Melissa de séria ficou risonha,e depois começou a gargalhar.-Qual é a graça?

-Você!Esse drama todo só porque ele te deu um beijo na bochecha.Quando a mira for mais centralizada para os seus lábios,aí sim você fala comigo.

Prisma virou um pimentão.

* * * * *

-Eu quero que vocês coloquem bastante garra neste jogo,ouviram?!-Estava todo o time da Grifinória dentro do vestiário.Era um sábado ensolarado,apesar do frio.E a temporada de Quadribol havia começado.Primeiro jogo:Grifinória versus Corvinal.E para não perder o costume,Justin,que era capitão do time da Grifinória,havia derrubado seus jogadores da cama e os mandado diretamente para os vestiários,logo após eles engolirem o café da manhã.E agora dava seus tradicionais avisos.

-Por que às vezes eu tenho a impressão que ele nos acorda mais cedo,só para ter o prazer de entupir nosso ouvidos com a voz dele.-Livi Weenllo,a artilheira da Grifinória,sussurrou no ouvido de sua companheira,Melissa.

-Agora vão lá para fora e faça o seu melhor.-Incitou Justin,pegando a sua vassoura e saindo do vestiário,seguido pelos outros jogadores

Os quatorze jogadores já estavam em campo,envoltos pelas torcidas fervorosas das casas,quando Madame Hooch aproximou-se deles,com a caixa que continha as bolas.

-Os capitães dos times aqui por favor.-Justin Creevey e Joshua Boot aproximaram-se e apertaram as mãos.-Quero um jogo justo e limpo.-Os dois garotos montaram em suas vassouras e levantaram vôo.Madame Hooch soltou o pomo,os balaços e a goles.E a partida começou.

"...e a partida começa...a goles está de posse da Corvinal...".Kenny Jordan irradiava a partida.

Justin rebateu um balaço em cima do artilheiro da Corvinal,que deixou a goles cair direto na mão de Livi,que em um impulso só,a jogou em direção ao gol.

"...Ponto para a Grifinória!..."

Gina observou Tiago sobrevoar o campo a procura do pomo,tirando os óculos,o garoto era a cópia exata de Harry quando tinha a idade do menino,embora Tiago tivesse mais corpo que Harry aos quatorze anos.Ela sorriu,ao lembrar da época do colégio,das coisas boas e ruins que passou.Do dia que conseguiu conquistar o coração do famoso Harry Potter.Eram boas lembranças.Ela deu um pequeno pulo da cadeira,quando foi tirada de seu devaneio ao perceber que um balaço ia em direção ao menino.

Kurt foi mais rápido do que os olhos de Tiago podem ver,quando deu por si o garoto estava ao seu lado,e tinha rebatido o balaço em cima de um artilheiro da Corvinal.Tiago agradeceu ao companheiro e voltou a sua procura.

Brian tinha sentido a mão de Claire apertar com força a sua,quando Tiago quase foi acertado pelo balaço,mas mesmo assim ele não desviou seu olhar que estava sobre Melissa,desde o inicio do jogo.Os olhos azuis piscina,acompanhavam cada movimento da garota,desde o passe com a goles,até o movimento que o vento fazia nos cabelos ruivos da menina.Sacudiu a cabeça para desviar esses pensamentos,e voltou sua concentração ao jogo.

"...mais dez pontos para a Corvinal!Estamos com um empate aqui.200 a 200."

Tiago viu algo dourado correr no centro do campo,e apertando a vassoura,ele voou a toda velocidade.No meio de sua correria,pode ver que o apanhador da Corvinal estava em sua cola,quase emparelhando com ele.Apertando mais o cabo da vassoura,ele tentou voar mais rápido.Quando chegou perto do gramado do campo,pode ver a bolinha dourada e esticando o braço a pegou.

"...Potter pega o pomo pela Grifinória!".A multidão estourou em excitação e uma onda vermelha desceu das arquibancadas e alcançou o gramado,aonde os jogadores haviam pousado.

Melissa ainda ficou voando,olhando a confusão no campo.Dando um relance para as arquibancadas ela viu um reflexo loiro.Com um sorriso e um aceno ela cumprimentou Brian,que acenou de volta,e desceu ao campo para juntar-se aos outros jogadores.

-Você viu o que eu vi?-Gina encarou Draco.

-O que?

-Parece que a sua filha está quebrando o gelo de Brian.

-Como?

Draco deu um sorriso desdenhoso,um que há anos Gina não via no rosto do loiro.

-Sabe...-O sorriso de desdenhoso,tornou-se feliz.-...espero que ela consiga.

* * * * * 

A festa na torre na Grifinória estava mais do que animada.Matt e James espalhavam caramelos incha língua,para distraídos comerem,dentro das terrinas.Arthur relembrava cada lance do jogo com Jonatan.Alguns alunos do sétimo ano conjuraram músicas,que se fundiam com os fogos que Anne e Marie soltavam.No meio de toda a confusão,Melissa conseguiu sair da torre sem ser percebida.

Caminhando pelos corredores,carregando a capa da invisibilidade consigo e o mapa do maroto,Tiago havia falado sobre eles para ela e a garota achou que essa era a hora perfeita para usá-los,ela tentou não fazer ruído para não chamar a atenção de madame Norra.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.-Murmurou,e o mapa mostrou-se.

Ela sorriu ao ver dois pontos muito juntos,que indicavam:_J.Creevey _e _P.Weasley._-Senhorita Weasley anda quebrando as regras?-ela deu um sorriso traquina.-Ah ela vai ter que me contar todos os detalhes depois.-Melissa observou outro ponto se mexer,indo para a torre de Astronomia._B.Malfoy_

Ela sabia que não era da sua conta o que Brian fazia zanzando pelos corredores no meio da noite,mas algo a impelia de ir até ele.Vendo que madame Norra rondava aquela área,ela achou que era uma hora boa para testar a capa de Harry.Jogando o objeto sobre o corpo,ela rumou até a torre de Astronomia.

Depois de ter subido,pelo o que ela achou,mil degraus,a jovem chegou em frente à porta de aceso a torre.Retirando a capa ela empurrou a porta,fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

Brian estava sentado no parapeito de umas das janelas,e parecia bastante concentrado observando o céu.

-Hei!-Ela chamou com um sussurro.

-Andando pelos corredores depois da hora Potter?

-Olha quem fala.-Melissa cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

-Você sabe que isso é infringir regras?Não sabe?-Mel deu um sorriso maroto,dentro da escuridão parcial do aposento.

-Você está me falando sobre regras.Meu caro você deve saber que Melissa não nasceu para seguir regras.-Em passos felinos ela aproximou-se dele,e com um pulo sentou-se em frente a ele no parapeito.

-O que faz aqui?Eu sei que tenho que te aturar durante o dia.Mas nada foi referido a noite e finais de semana.

-Se não quiser a minha companhia...-Ela fechou a cara.-...eu vou me embora então.

Estava pronta para descer do parapeito,quando a mão de Brian,em seu braço,a parou.

-Fique.-Disse em um sussurro.

-Tudo bem.-A sala caiu em um silêncio profundo,que foi quebrado minutos depois por Brian.

-É bonito não é?

-Sim é.-Melissa olhou para as estrelas que o garoto observava.

-Não era disso que eu estava falando.-Ele fitou a menina.

-Como?-Os olhos verdes dela miraram o rosto parcialmente risonho do jovem.

-Você pode ser esperta Potter.Mas ainda é muito inocente.

-Inocente?!-A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha ruiva.

-Queria te fazer uma pergunta.

-Sou toda ouvidos.

-Quer ir ao baile comigo?

O coração de Melissa deu um pulo,e ela fitou,incrédula,o garoto a sua frente.

-Ir..ao..ao...baile...com..você?

-Sim.

-Eu...eu...pensei que você iria com a Claire,como fez nos outros anos.

-Nos últimos dois anos eu só fui ao baile porque a Claire me pediu.Ela gosta muito de festas.E como eu sei que esse ano o seu irmão vai levá-la...

-Você sabe que Tiago vai levá-la?Então por que ele ainda tá vivo?

Brian deu um sorriso genuíno,contrastando com a face que na maioria do tempo permanecia impassível.

-Achei que deveria dar uma folga para ele.E até porque seria justo.Se eu irei levar a irmã dele,não terei moral para julgá-lo,se ele levar a minha.

-O que o faz ter tanta certeza de que eu irei com você?

-Eu não tenho.Mas pelo ao menos eu tentei.E se você não for,aí sim eu mato o seu irmão.-Melissa fez cara feia,fitando Brian com fúria.-Brincadeira.-Acrescentou o garoto.

A jovem não acreditou.O frio e sarcástico Brian Malfoy possuía um senso de humor que não era negro?Ele ousou a fazer uma brincadeira inocente.Vendo por esse ponto de vista,Melissa pensou que não poderia ser tão ruim assim.Conviveu com o garoto por tanto tempo dentro daquela biblioteca,que agora estava curiosa para saber como ele agiria fora dela.

-Ah está bem.-Disse com desinteresse,tentando disfarçar uma alegria que ela não conseguia classificar.-Mas vou avisando que eu não sei dançar.

-Então será mais uma coisa que eu vou ter que te ensinar.

A garota agradeceu aos céus pela sala estar quase mergulhada em negridão.Pois tinha certeza de que estava corando.

* * * * 

-A Melissa?Hahahahaha!

-Não vejo graça nisso.

-Mas é engraçado.Por que você chamou a Melissa?Pensei que odiasse festas?Pensei que odiasse ela?

-Nunca disse que odiava festas.

O rosto risonho de Draco,ficou sério de repente.

-Se não odeia.Por que é sempre um custo eu ter que te arrastar para casa no Natal?

-Eu só não gosto daquela confraternização toda.

-Sei,você não gosta da confraternização.E eu que tenho que aturar os resmungos da sua mãe.

-Escuta...-Brian desceu da cama em que estava sentado,na ala hospitalar.-...eu não vim aqui para falar dos meus gostos.Só vim aqui pedir um conselho.

-Hah,você não quer que eu me sente com você e diga àquelas coisas que todo adolescente tem que ouvir sobre relacionamentos,não é?Você já sabe disso.

-Eu só vim aqui para que você me diga qual fantasia,eu devo usar?

-Conselhos sobre roupas?-Draco caminhou até o menino e colocou a mão na testa dele.-Não,não está com febre.Por que você quer minha opinião?Nunca se importou com isso.

-Não quero fazer feio.

-Então você está querendo agradar a menina Potter?-Um sorriso maldoso se espalhou pela face do homem.

-Se é verdade o que dizem...eu irei levar ao baile a menina do quarto ano mais bonita do colégio.Tenho que estar à altura do meu par.

-E por que eu tenho a impressão de que não é apenas isso?-O sorriso de Draco continuava em seu rosto,apenas se alargando mais.

-É apenas isso.

-Mande uma coruja para Parvati,então.

-De jeito nenhum,mamãe irá me arrumar uma roupa cheia de penduricalhos e babados.Ela ainda acha que eu tenho três anos.

-Verdade.Eu verei o que posso arrumar.Mas ainda é cedo para pensar em baile.O que me leva a outra pergunta:Se ainda falta um mês para o baile,por que chamou a Melissa?Se fosse em cima da hora daria para entender.

-Olha!Eu a convidei porque além da Claire,ela é a única garota deste colégio que fala comigo.

-E as meninas da sonserina?

-Umas chatas.

-E a Potter não é chata na sua opinião?

-Opiniões mudam.

-Sei...E por que você quer ir ao baile?Você poderia não ir.

-Porque a Claire vai.

-Ah então você só vai para segurar a vela da sua irmã?Por que eu não acredito nisso?

-O "por que" é a sua palavra favorita.Não é?

-Sim.

* * * * * *

-O Malfoy!

-Shhh fale mais baixo.

-Melissa nós estamos falando aqui do Malfoy...

-Eu sei Pris.-Ela olhou em volta do salão principal,para ter certeza de que mais ninguém havia ouvido o grito de Prisma,na mesa da Corvinal

-O garoto irritante da Sonserina.Aquele que vive implicando com o seu irmão...aquele que você despreza mais do que uma barata.

-Baratas estão começando a subir no meu gosto.

-Você não pode ir ao baile com ele.

-Eu já disse sim a ele.

-Então volte lá e diga não.

-Não!-Disse a garota rispidamente.Prisma estreitou os olhos e fitou Melissa com desconfiança.

-Não me diga que você está gostando da idéia de ir com ele?

-Não que eu esteja gostando da idéia....mas é que ela também não é tão ruim.Pris fui eu que passei os últimos tempos agindo feito uma idiota para poder ele me ensinar coisas que eu posso fazer de ponta cabeça.Acabei percebendo que ele não é tão ruim.

-Errada filha!Bom é o pai dele,e como ele é bom...-Prisma suspirou.-...mas o filho é ruim,muito ruim.Com certeza puxou o avô.

Todos da comunidade bruxa sabiam sobre a história de Lúcio Malfoy,o Comensal mais fiel e poderoso de Voldemort.De como ele enlouqueceu e como o próprio filho,Draco,o trancafiou em Azkaban. 

-Escuta!Eu só te disse isso porque você é minha amiga e se eu não dissesse a alguém eu explodiria.Eu não vim pedir conselhos e nem opiniões.Já tomei a minha decisão.

-Decisão errada diga-se de passagem.Melissa eu tolero que você quebre regras,exploda as coisas,bata em uns garotos chatos.Mas sair com o Malfoy?...

-Você não tem moral para me dizer com quem eu devo estar saindo ou não...

-Do que está falando?

-Alguém...-Melissa apontou a faca para Prisma.-...estava aos beijos com um certo alguém...-E depois apontou o objeto para o Justin na mesa da Grifinória.-...na sala de Transfiguração depois do jogo.

O rosto de Prisma não sabia se ficava vermelho ou branco.

-Mas isso não tem nada a ver com você.Justin é Justin e ele....Deus Mel ele é o Malfoy..-A garota fez uma cara de nojo e apontou rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina.

-Você já disse isso.E quer saber?Eu não ligo.-Melissa bateu no tampo da mesa,com os talheres,e levantou-se com fúria.-A vida é minha e eu que decido o que faço com ela.

-E o que o Tiago vai dizer quando souber?

-Ele não se importa.E além do mais a culpa é dele se eu me aproximei do Brian.E ele não vai saber.Ouviu!?-Ela lançou um olhar acusador para Prisma.Fazendo uma tempestade ao sair da mesa da Corvinal.

-Ai Merlin,isso não vai dar certo.-Prisma suspirou.

CONTINUA.....


	6. capitulo 5

NA:Eu confesso que gostei deste capítulo,está bem romântico (adoro um romance).A música que está tocando no baile é Like a Child(Backstreet Boys).Eu escolhi essa música,porque além de achá-la bonitinha,ela combina com a situação (eu acho).Bem espero que gostem deste capítulo,tanto quanto eu gostei.

-Ajudar?!-Gina olhou,interrogativamente,o moreno a sua frente.

-Sim.-James estava sorridente,e carregava uma caixa cheia de pinhos.

-E para que os pinhos?

-Pensei em usá-los como enfeite.Vamos mãe me deixe ajudar na decoração de Natal.-O garoto fez um jeito pedinte.Faltavam cinco dias para o Natal,e como sempre fazia,Gina ajudava nas decorações.Isso também significava que o Baile de Inverno,o que estava deixando metade da população feminina do castelo,alvoroçada,também estava se aproximando.Seria em dois dias.

A ruiva ponderou bastante e chegou perto do filho,olhou para o conteúdo da caixa.Olhou para o rosto do garoto,até que assentiu com a cabeça.E James vibrou.

-Mas antes...-Gina ergueu a sua varinha e a apontou para a caixa.

-Tá fazendo o que?

-Uma blitz.

-Oras mãe.Você não confia em mim?

-Não.

-Isso me feriu profundamente.-Gina deu um pequeno sorriso,e depois de constatar que não havia nada de errado com os pinhos,liberou o garoto,para poder enfeitar a escola para o Natal.

James alcançou,saltitante,um corredor que ficava a uma boa distância dos olhos de Gina,e colocando a caixa no chão,começou a fazer o trabalho.Usando um feitiço de levitação,ele fez o pinho pairar no teto e lá ficar.E usando um outro feitiço,que ele encontrou no livro de brincadeiras,ele enfeitiçou o pinho.

-Hah,vai ser bastante engraçado isso.

* * * * 

Hogsmeade estava fervorosa.Por causa da proximidade do Natal,o vilarejo estava abarrotado de alunos que andavam de um lado para o outro,fazendo compras e visitando lojas.Prontamente,Tiago e Matt correram para casa,para visitar Harry e saber das novidades do último jogo dos Cannons.O mesmo fora feito por Marie,Anne a Arthur,que foram para suas casas visitarem seus pais.Porém Melissa permaneceu no vilarejo para fazer compras.E James havia ficado na escola para ajudar na decoração.

-Você acha que a mamãe vai gostar desses?-Claire mostrou um par de brincos para Brian,mas este estava extremamente entretido com um colar que estava exposto no balcão da loja de jóias.-Brian?!

-O que?

-Vai dar esse colar a alguém?-A jovem apontou para a jóia,que era uma corrente prateada,que tinha como pingente uma pedra verde,redonda,que lembrava uma esmeralda,e era adornada a sua volta por enfeites prateados.

-O que a faz pensar que eu quero comprar esse colar?

-Essa pedra lembra os olhos de Tiago.-Neste momento parecia que Claire havia percebido a situação.-Mas não é apenas Tiago que tem olhos esmeraldas.-Sorriu marotamente.

-Não fale o nome daquela coisa na minha frente.Já me basta ter que aceitar o fato que ele vai com você ao baile.

-Ah é mesmo.Por falar nele,eu tenho que comprar um presente para ele também.-Brian tinha uma expressão mortal em sua face.-Você vem comigo?

-Não!-Disse secamente.

-Está bem então.Te encontro mais tarde no Três Vassouras.-A garota recolheu os brincos que estava escolhendo,os pagou e foi embora para outra loja.

Brian permaneceu lá,ainda observando o cordão,até que uma atendente veio ao seu encontro.

-Posso ajudá-lo.

-Pode.Eu quero ver esse cordão aqui.

Depois de dez minutos dentro da joalheria,Brian rumou ao Três Vassouras,e ao entrar no estabelecimento,constatou que Claire ainda não havia chegado.O lugar estava abarrotado de alunos,moradores locais,e alguns professores de Hogwarts.Esquadrinhando o salão,o garoto procurou por uma mesa vazia,até que uma cabeça ruiva chamou a sua atenção.

Melissa olhava com extremo interesse o conteúdo de sua caneca,tanto que não viu a nova figura que se aproximava de sua mesa.

-Algo interessante aí para ver Potter?-Brian sentou-se à frente dela.

A garota ergueu os olhos,mais verdes do que o habitual,com a pupila extremamente dilatada,o que deixava apenas um fino circulo formado por uma íris brilhante,à mostra.Um tremor passou pelo corpo de Brian,diante disse.

-Ah sim,uma formiga está tentando bater o recorde de nado livre aqui dentro.

-Por que não está em sua casa?

-Porque eu não quero.Com certeza meu pai ficaria falando do último jogo dos Cannons,e eu não estou a fim de ouvir.Além do mais,tenho compras a fazer.-Melissa apontou as bolsas ao seu lado.

-E comprou algo para mim?

Os olhos da garota,que até o momento haviam voltado a encarar a caneca,ergueram-se novamente,para fitar Brian.

-Você comprou algo para mim?-Disse,sorrindo.

-Não.

-Eu também não.Tentei comprar um coração,mas acho que o seu organismo o rejeitaria.

Brian permaneceu impassível,diante do comentário,irônico,de Melissa.

-Eu pensei em comprar-te algo que a fizesse entender os feitiços.Assim você parava de me amolar com as sua perguntas.-Falou com escárnio.

Melissa não soube o por que?,mas pela primeira vez em sua vida,um comentário sarcástico de Brian a tinha ferido.Geralmente ela ignoraria isso e seguiria em frente.Mas dessa vez foi diferente,dessa fez as palavras a afetaram.

-Terminei de fazer as minhas compras.-Disse secamente e levantou-se,carregando sacolas e mau humor para fora do bar.

-Foi algo que eu disse?-Gritou Brian,com desdém,enquanto ela caminhava entre as mesas.

Melissa alcançou a rua,e sem pensar duas vezes correu para a sua casa.Chegando lá abriu a porta com um estrondo,o que chamou a atenção de Harry que estava na cozinha com os filhos,e correu para o seu quarto.

-Argh!Por que eu me importo com o que ele disse?-Jogou as sacolas com as compras do outro lado do seu quarto.-Ele é apenas um riquinho idiota que não sabe tratar as pessoas.Em resumo um sonserino.

-Melissa?!-Harry bateu na porta,já adentrando no quarto.

-O QUE É?!-Respondeu com fúria.

-O que foi que aconteceu?

-Nada.-A menina fumegava de raiva,de mágoa e de outros sentimentos que ela não conseguia distinguir.Queria descontar isso em algo ou alguém,mas não encontrava nada para bater no momento.

-Brigou com alguém?

-Não.-Respondeu mais calma.

Harry caminhou até ela e a envolveu em um abraço.

-Eu estava fazendo uns biscoitos para a Vick...

-Você cozinhando?-Disse,entre os braços dele.-...a cozinha deve estar um caos.Os biscoitos devem estar queimados e com consistência o suficiente para rachar o crânio de alguém.

-Hei!Não zombe dos meus biscoitos.Por acaso você já comeu algum doce feito por Hagrid.

-Já!E eu atestei que a comida dele é mais tragável do que a sua.

Harry riu,parecia que seja lá o que fosse que tinha aborrecido a sua filha,ela esqueceu instantaneamente.

* * * * *

Harry entrou na cozinha,acompanhado de Melissa.E lá encontrou Matt brincando com Victória.

-Onde está Tiago?-Indagou a Matt,depois de ver que o garoto não estava lá.

-Foi para Hogsmeade,queria ver a sua amada Claire,antes dos alunos voltarem para Hogwarts.

-Claire?A filha de Draco?

-Não sabia que Tiago arrasta um dragão por ela?-Falou Melissa.

-Não.Mas eu soube que o Brian é super protetor em relação a ela.E bem ele e Tiago nunca se entenderam muito bem.Como eles estão namorando?

Matt olhou para Melissa,agora começava e entender o porque que Tiago sempre estava com a Claire no final das aulas,e Brian nunca estava por perto.Sua dedução o levou a crer que eles dois haviam armado isso.Melissa distraia Brian,enquanto Tiago paquerava a Claire.

-Parece que Tiago arrumou um jeito de se livrar do cunhado chato.-Disse o menino,displicente.

-Quem você vai levar ao baile?-Brian da garrafa de cerveja amanteigada,olhou para Claire.

-Quem disse que eu vou ao baile?

-Eu o vi saindo da loja de roupas com o papai,parece que comprou uma fantasia.Então?Quem você vai levar ao baile?

Brian tentou mentir para a irmã,mas nunca poderia resistir ao sorriso que ela dava quando queria alguma coisa.Adorava vê-la sorrir.Iluminava mais os seus olhos acizentados,que contrastavam com os cabelos platinados,que desciam até as costas.Era esse sorriso que quebrava todas as barreiras de Brian,esse sorriso e o sorriso de uma certa ruiva também.

-Melissa Potter.-Murmurou.

-Quem?

-Eu falei Melissa Potter.-Disse em um tom mais alto de voz.

-COMO É?!-O grito de Tiago ecoou pelo Três Vassouras,fazendo as conversas pararem instantaneamente,e todos se virarem para a mesa de Claire e Brian.-VOCÊ VAI LEVAR A MINHA IRMÂ AO BAILE?!DE JEITO NENHUM!

-Por que não?-Brian matinha sua pose inabalável.-Ela é crescida.Eu perguntei e ela disse sim.

-A minha irmã não irá com você.-O garoto estava em estado bruto de raiva.

-Você irá levar a minha irmã.Por que não posso levar a sua?

-Porque você não serve para a Melissa.

-E você serve para Claire?

-É diferente.-Brian rodou os olhos,e orbes azuis,frios,encararam verdes que chamejavam em fúria.

-Me explique então?

-Você não tem coração,você fará a Melissa sofrer.E se isso acontecer eu juro...-Tiago apertava os punhos com extrema força-...eu juro que eu pego aquele seu maldito bastão e te espanco até a morte.

-Ah me poupe.Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de jogá-la para cima de mim.

-Do que você está falando?EU NÃO JOGUEI A MEL EM CIMA DE VOCÊ!-Ele apontou,furiosamente para Brian.

-Não?!-A voz de Brian gotejava sarcasmo e frieza,e o jovem levantou-se sobrepondo a Tiago,que era menor.-Acha que eu não percebi aquele plano estúpido de vocês?Hogwarts inteira sabe que Melissa é a melhor aluna de feitiços de seu ano.Acha que eu acreditei que ela precisava de minha ajuda para estudar.Apenas entrei na dança,para ver até onde isso iria parar.

-Quer dizer que eu me fiz de burra para nada?-Melissa surgiu atrás de Tiago.Harry e ela haviam corrido até o Três Vassouras,depois que Joseph bateu na casa deles,dizendo que Tiago e Brian estavam discutindo no bar.-Gastei meu tempo e minha inteligência à toa.Quando na verdade você estava zombando de mim.O tempo todo,como você sempre faz,estava zombando de mim.-Lágrimas ardiam nos olhos da garota.-Vá ao baile sozinho Malfoy.Prefiro ir com um verme do que com você.

Brian observou a ruiva partir,e pode ver um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios de Tiago.

-Eu sempre ganho não é Malfoy?!

Agora a estabilidade de Brian estava começando a fraquejar,e uma vontade de arrancar aquele sorriso da cara de Tiago com um safanão,estava crescendo em seu corpo.Mas em um ponto Tiago estava certo,ele sempre ganhava.Ganhava no Quadribol,ganhou o amor de Claire e agora a sua mais recente vitória.Agora que Brian havia conseguido se aproximar de Melissa,Tiago conseguiu vencer mais uma vez,a afastando dele.O jovem loiro deu um suspiro derrotado,e jogou seu corpo contra a cadeira do bar.

Ainda mantendo o seu sorriso,Tiago seguiu o mesmo caminho que a irmã fez há pouco.

-Esse é o gênio dela...-Uma voz confortante chegou aos ouvidos do loiro,que olhou para cima e viu Harry parado,em pé,ao seu lado.-...quando ela esfriar a cabeça vocês irão se entender.E se você quer um conselho.Seja teimoso,mas muito teimoso mesmo.-Ele deu um sorriso para o garoto e foi-se embora do bar,de volta para sua casa.

-Brian?-Claire chamou suavemente.

-Não fale mais comigo,por um longo tempo.Eu não quero ouvir a sua voz.-Disse rispidamente e também foi embora.Deixando para trás uma garota magoada e chocada.

* * * * *

Melissa olhou-se novamente no espelho.Achava a fantasia bonita,mas não tinha nenhuma animação para ir a essa festa.Porém,como seus pais haviam gastado para comprar essa roupa,embora dinheiro não fosse problema para a família Potter,ela achou que seria um desperdício não usá-la.Ainda observava-se no espelho,quando uma coruja entrou no dormitório e planou sobre a sua cabeça.Largando um pacote sobre a sua cama.A garota percebeu que era uma coruja do colégio,mas não se lembrava de ter cometido nenhuma infração,para receber uma coruja.

Sentando-se em sua cama,ela pegou o pacote e o abriu.Dentro dele havia uma caixa de veludo,vermelha,e ao abri-la ela encontrou um cordão prateado com uma pedra verde,como esmeralda,como pingente.Procurando por um cartão,para saber de quem era o presente,ela não ficou desapontada ao encontrar uma pequena nota,junto com o papel do embrulho.

_"Seu presente de aniversário atrasado,e Natal adiantado."_

Era tudo o que dizia a nota,sem assinatura,sem explicação,sem nada.Ela deu um meio sorriso,era um cordão muito bonito.E ela considerou desfeita não usá-lo.Até porque como não sabia quem havia dado,não tinha para quem devolver.

-Hei você está pronta?-Marie entrou no dormitório do quarto ano.Usava uma fantasia,que devia caracterizar as princesas de histórias infantis trouxas.Desenhos que uma vez Harry a tinha levado para ver no cinema quando era criança.Disney,era daí que vinha a fantasia.

-Quase.

-Mari o Jonny está chamando.-Anne apareceu na porta.Usava uma fantasia de Pocahontas,com certeza outro personagem trouxa,de desenhos.Marie se despediu de Mel e seguiu a irmã.A ruiva sorriu,quando as duas partiram.Por não ter conseguido um par,Jonatan de última hora convidou as gêmeas para ir com ele ao baile.Alegava que assim seria mais divertido.Além de ter duas companhias que mas pareciam uma,ele não ficaria entediado em conversar com as primas.

-Mel?!-Tiago apareceu na porta do quarto.Vestia um smoking preto,o que o deixava com uma aparência mais velha.E o cabelo estava em uma tentativa fracassada de dominação.

-Que fantasia é essa Tiago?

-Tiago não.Bond...James Bond.

-Você anda vendo muitos filmes trouxas com o papai.

-Hei se a gente tem aquela coisa chamada vídeo cassete e tv em casa,são para usar não é?

-Certo.

-Você não vem?

-Em um minuto,vai indo na frente.-O garoto saiu do quarto,deixando Melissa novamente com os seus pensamentos.Depois de passados dez minutos,ela saiu da torre da Grifinória.

* * * * 

A festa no Salão Principal,já estava bastante animada.Pessoas,com roupas coloridas,complementavam as decorações de Natal feitas pelos professores.Andando um pouco ao redor,Mel viu Tiago com Claire,que tinha o cabelo preso em um coque,e usava um quimono,com certeza estava fantasiada de oriental,e estava bem bonita.Rodando mais os olhos em torno do salão,observou Pris,fantasiada do que os trouxas chamam de bailarina,e Justin que vestia uma fantasia de...bruxo?

-Bastante original...-Murmurou para si.Ela também notou que a maioria dos presentes tinham se inspirado em personagens trouxas,para comporem as suas fantasias.Talvez isso explicasse a variedade de cores.

Olhando um pouco mais ela viu Brian.Seus cabelos loiros,caiam sobre os olhos,escondendo o par de azul piscina,usava uma jaqueta de couro,junto com uma calça jeans desbotada e um pouco desfiada aqui e acolá.Por debaixo da jaqueta havia uma camisa branca,e usava um par de botas de couro pretas,para completar o visual.

-Isso é fantasia?-Disse a si mesma,mas não pode negar que a combinação do couro preto,com os cabelos loiros e a pele pálida o deixava bem bonito.Talvez fosse por isso que a maioria das garotas sozinhas,pois não era obrigatório levar um par,embora fazer isso na opinião dos alunos deixava a festa mais divertida,olhavam para ele.

Brian viu a nova pessoa que entrou no salão,e quase engasgou com a sua bebida.Por um momento ele não havia a reconhecido,mas depois que viu os inconfundíveis cabelos cor de fogo,pode ver quem era.

Melissa estava como uma veste branca,que lembrava musas gregas,e que tinha alguns detalhes em dourado na altura do decote e na cintura.A saia descia pelo seu corpo,fazendo pequenas pregas,e chegavam à altura dos joelhos na parte da frente,mas à parte de trás se tornava uma cauda que ia até o chão.Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos,folgadamente,no topo da cabeça,e mechas caiam sobre o seu rosto,formando alguns cachos.Usava sapatilhas,douradas,que possuíam fitas que circundavam as pernas da garota,até terminarem em um laço,abaixo do joelho.Pequenas asas,cor de rosa claro,despontavam em suas costas.E para completar o traje,uma coroa de flores na cabeça e um cordão prateado no pescoço.Brian chegou à conclusão que ela estava fantasiada de Ninfa. 

-Fecha a boca.-Draco riu da expressão que o filho fazia.Tinha ouvido Harry dizer,quando fez uma visita a ele,para ver sua afilhada,que o menino havia brigado com Melissa.Mas não a briga tradicional que eles sempre tinham.Havia algo mais na discussão daqueles dois.Afinal,até o inicio da festa,Brian estava em um mau humor só.

-Hã?!-Disse meio bobo.O que fez Draco gargalhar.Por anos não via seu filho agir como um garoto normal,de sua idade.Ele sempre era frio e impassível,por muitas vezes sarcástico,desde do incidente com Lúcio.O loiro teve até receio que o garoto se tornasse como o avô.Mas algo sempre lhe dizia que era apenas trauma,e que um dia iria passar.Sozinho ou com a ajuda de alguém.Pelo o visto seria com a ajuda de alguém.

Ainda rindo Draco pôs a mão debaixo do queixo do menino,e fechou-lhe a boca.

-Eu acho que entrou umas quinze moscas só nesse meio tempo.

Tiago dançava com Claire,ainda embasbacado,com o fato de ter a garota de seus sonhos tão perto de si,quando viu Melissa entrar no salão.Com uma girada de corpo,enquanto dançava,ele pode visualizar Brian,que olhava para Melissa,como se estivesse em transe.E isso não agradou Tiago.Com sua concentração dividida entre dançar com a Claire e vigiar Brian,o garoto viu o jovem loiro ir em direção a sua irmã,e sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido.Já estava a ponto de parar a dança para seguí-lo,quando uma mão,que não era a de Claire,repousou sobre o seu ombro.Virando o rosto ele deparou-se com Prisma,acompanhada de Justin.A menina apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça,e Tiago controlou-se para se manter em seu lugar.

-Olá!-Melissa,que ria,enquanto conversava com Ryu e a companheira dele,ficou muito séria ao ouvir a voz que lhe cumprimentou.

-Oi.-Retrucou,friamente.

-Quer dançar?

A ruiva encarou a mão estendida para ela,depois encarou o rosto do loiro.Ainda séria ela levantou-se e o acompanhou até a pista de dança.Onde a música começou a tocar.

"If I could right the wrongs that made you cry  
I make a promise not to say goodbye  
'Cause I'm holding on  
With a love so strong"

Brian envolveu a cintura de Melissa,que passou seus braços sobre o pescoço do rapaz.Que a embalou de acordo com o ritmo da música.

-Potter eu...

-Está dançando comigo em frente à metade do colégio,e ainda me chama de Potter?

_"And I can't take a day without you by my side  
Girl if I could  
If I could change your mind  
Baby you could help me wipe these tears from my eyes"_

-Melissa..sobre aquilo que eu disse no Três Vassouras...

-Eu também gostaria de entender aquilo?Se sabia o tempo todo que era um plano para Tiago poder se aproximar de Claire,por que resolveu fazer parte do jogo?

-Porque eu...

-Eu não terminei de falar.

"Girl don't stop  
The sun from shining down on me  
'Cause I can't face another day without your smile  
And if you take away the loving arms that suit around me  
Then I may break down and cry just like a child"

-Eu me senti como uma idiota.Sabia?Primeiro porque eu me senti mal por enganar alguém.Mesmo que esse alguém fosse você.Segundo porque eu tinha medo de como você reagiria quando descobrisse.Mas na verdade você já sabia de tudo.E resolveu brincar,para ver até onde a boba aqui suportava.

-Melissa eu...

-Me chame de Potter.

"Girl, I can't belong and I won't be free  
If I fail to bring your love back to me  
So I'm pressin' on  
I hope you understand  
There's a broken heart that lies inside your hands"

Disse,friamente,afastando-se dele e saindo do salão.Respirando fundo,Brian a seguiu,até que se encontraram no meio de um corredor vazio.Aonde ao longe a música,vinda do salão principal,poderia ser ouvida.

-Mel...Potter espere.-Melissa parou,e virou-se,esperando Brian aproximar-se.Quando estavam a um passo de distância,ambos sentiram como se algo prendesse as suas pernas.

_"Girl if I could  
And it won't hurt your pride  
Baby you can help me stop these tears that I cry"_

-Mas o que…?Por que eu estou preso?-O loiro tentou mexer as suas pernas.

-Mas que m...-Melissa olhou acima de sua cabeça,e lá estava um pinho.Ela lembrou-se do que James havia lhe dito,quando falou que bolara algo para o Natal.O garoto não queria correr o risco de ficar preso embaixo do pinho com uma das primas ou a irmã.Por isso havia dado a localização de todos os pinhos encantados que estavam espalhados no colégio,para a família.Caso alguém quisesse fugir deles,ou utilizá-los para beneficio próprio.E no meio de sua pressa,ela havia se esquecido disso.

-Você sabe o que está acontecendo?

-Mais uma brincadeira dos gêmeos.O pinho enfeitiçado.Se duas pessoas pararem embaixo de um dos pinhos que estão espalhados pelo colégio,elas ficam com as pernas presas.

-Com que finalidade?

-Apenas para diversão.Jim quis colocar um pouco de emoção neste Natal.

-E como a gente se livra disso?

_"Girl don't stop  
The sun from shining down on me  
'Cause I can't face another day without your smile  
And if you take away the loving arms that suit around me  
Then I may break down and cry just like a child"_

-Bem se você fosse uma menina,era só eu te dar um abraço e a gente estava livre.Mas como você é um menino...

-O que?

-A gente vai ter que se beijar...-Sussurrou.

O coração de Brian deu um pulo.Beijar?Ele tinha que beijá-la?

-Okay.

-Como assim okay?O que o faz pensar que eu quero te beijar.Prefiro ficar presa aqui.Com certeza alguém vai aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde,para poder nos soltar.

-Então que seja mais tarde.

-Como?O que vo...mmpphhhh!!!!

_"Like a child  
Just like a child  
With the spirits running free  
She showed me why  
Oh, she did"_

Quando Melissa percebeu,já estava sendo beijada por Brian.E quando deu por si o estava beijando de volta.Há muito o feitiço que os prendia havia sido desfeito.E isso apenas possibilitou que os corpos deles se aproximassem mais.E para ela aquilo era o céu.Parecia que estava sendo levada a alta velocidade entre as nuvens,e o seu estômago não parava de emitir calafrios.Já tinha sido beijada antes,mas nada se comparava com o que estava sentindo agora.Era tão bom,e ao mesmo tempo assustador.

_"Like a child  
Just like a child  
Think of what our love could be  
If our hearts could set us free  
Like a child"_

Melissa abriu os olhos,abruptamente,e com um empurrão,afastou Brian.

No seu olhar havia uma mistura de medo,confusão e mágoa.

_"Girl don't stop  
The sun from shining down on me  
'Cause I can't face another day without your smile  
And if you take away the loving arms that suit around me  
Then I may break down and cry just like a child"_

A jovem rodou sobre os seus pés e correu de volta a sua torre.Ignorando o garoto que deixava para trás,e que agora sentia algo que não sentia há muito tempo.Desamparo.Brian sentia-se como uma criança perdida.E ele odiava se sentir assim.

CONTINUA....

_NA:Taí Drika o romance que você tanto queria,mas ainda não está decidido nada.Nada garante que eles vão ficar juntos.Quer dizer...eu não garanto nada.Hehehehe._

_Tradução:_

_Se eu pudesse consertar,as coisas ruins que a fez chorar_

_Eu prometo nunca dizer adeus_

_Porque eu estou me segurando,na força deste amor_

_E eu não posso viver mais um dia sem você ao meu lado._

_Garota seu eu pudesse mudar.Se eu pudesse mudar a sua cabeça._

_Baby,você poderia me ajudar a tirar essas lágrimas de meus olhos._

_Refrão:_

_Garota não deixe o sol parar de brilhar sobre mim_

_Porque eu não consigo suportar outro dia sem o seu sorriso._

_E se você levar embora esses braços,amorosos,que me envolvem._

_Então eu irei desabar e chorar,como uma criança._

_Garota eu não posso aceitar.E nem ser livre._

_Se eu falhar em trazer o seu amor de volta para mim._

_Então eu estou rezando.E espero que você entenda,que há um coração partido em suas mãos._

_Então se eu pudesse mudar,e isso não feriria o seu orgulho._

_Baby,você poderia me ajudar a parar essas lágrimas._

_Refrão._

_Como uma criança.Apenas como uma criança._

_Com o espírito correndo livre,ela me mostrou o por quê?_

_Oh,ela mostrou._

_Como uma criança.Apenas como uma criança._

_Pense no que o nosso amor poderia ser,se os nossos corações pudessem ser livres._

_Como uma criança._

_Refrão._

_Não liguem se tiver algo errado na tradução.O meu inglês não é tão bom assim.Mas pelo ao menos se teve uma idéia geral sobre a música.^_~._


	7. capitulo 6

_NA:Tiago conseguiu o que queria:O amor de Claire.Mas agora é Melissa que precisa da ajuda do cupido.Será que Brian realmente caiu nos encantos da ruivinha?_

-Que brincadeira de mau gosto foi aquela?-Gina corria seus olhos dos gêmeos Potter a Arthur.O Natal havia passado,e depois de muitos casos de pessoas ficarem repentinamente presas no meio do corredor.E que só poderiam ser libertas com um abraço ou um beijo,os professores começaram a desconfiar.Foi quando Gina percebeu que onde as pessoas ficavam presas,geralmente havia um pinho acima delas.

-Ah mãe.A senhora mesmo disse,foi uma brincadeira.Ninguém se feriu,feriu?-Matt tinha uma expressão de inocente no rosto.

-Snape está furioso com vocês.Dê graças que eu consegui persuadi-lo,dizendo que eu iria castigá-los.Imagine o que ele faria com vocês?

Os três meninos tremeram,mas mesmo assim sorriam um pouco.Snape tinha sido uma de suas vítimas,e teve o azar ou a sorte,de ficar preso com a professora Sibila debaixo de um pinho.

-Ele depois de anos beijou uma mulher de verdade...-James começou a sua defesa.

-Apesar de ser Trelawney.-Interrompeu Arthur.

-...e ele ainda reclama?!Aquele velho é chato.

-James!-Repreendeu Gina.Que se perguntava como poderia ter tido crianças tão levadas.Elas juntas conseguiam desbancar até o poltergeist da escola:Pirraça.-Detenção.-Disse por fim.-Todos os três.Professor Longbotton precisará de ajuda com alguns ingredientes.

Os três gemeram.Não que Neville fosse um professor ruim,ele era penas exigente demais.Gostava de tudo na mais absoluta ordem.Ainda nem acreditavam quando Harry disse que ele costumava ser o garoto mais desastrado de Hogwarts,na sua época.Principalmente em poções.E agora o homem era considerado um gênio nesse ramo da magia.

-Mas tia Gin?Foi só uma brincadeira de Natal.A professora McGonagall nem se importou muito com isso.

-Eu sei querido.-Gina afagou os cabelos negros de Arthur.-Isso é somente para satisfazer Snape,eu falei com Neville e ele não os prenderá por muito tempo.

-Está bem.-Murmuraram derrotados.

* * * * *

Depois da discussão que tiveram no baile de Natal,Melissa e Brian tinha um desprezo ainda maior um pelo outro.Por algum tempo ele até tentou se explicar,mas ela era teimosa demais para ouvir.Desistindo de se humilhar para a garota,ele resolveu ignorá-la assim como ela fazia com ele.

Em compensação Tiago alcançou seu objetivo.Namorava firme com Claire desde o Natal,quando no meio do Salão Principal,durante o Baile de Inverno,ele havia se declarado a garota e lhe dado um beijo.Prisma também estava comprometida com Justin.

-Justin me chamou para passar parte das férias de verão com ele.-Prisma caminhava pelos corredores,com Melissa ao seu lado.Apesar de não pertencerem ao mesmo ano,e nem a mesma casa,costumavam se encontrar nos corredores para conversar durante os intervalos.

-Deveria ir.Colin é bastante legal.Quando eu os visitei,ele me ensinou sobre fotografia.

-Mas você acha que o meu pai vai deixar?-Pris tinha uma expressão triste ao se lembrar desse detalhe,Percy nunca a deixaria ir sozinha passar o verão na casa do namorado.

-Se meu pai deixou,e você sabe como é o meu pai,qualquer um deixa.-Disse Melissa para animar a amiga.

-Doninha e pinico.-Melissa e Prisma pararam,e se viram em frente há um grupo do sexto ano da Sonserina.

-Olha!-Falou a ruiva,sarcástica.-Se não é o Malfoy e sua gangue?A máfia sonserina anda vigiando os corredores?

-Cala a boca ninfeta.-Uma jovem com cara de buldogue,ao lado de Brian,falou.

-Parkinson!-Apesar de ser uma característica sonserina,era Melissa que agora possuía um olhar de desdém.-Eu fico impressionada como a sua mãe conseguiu alguém para procriar.Não!Acho que na verdade o homem usou a tática "fechou os olhos e foi." Não peraí...com a cara que você tem,você é uma violação da natureza.Só não direi a sua origem,porque tem gente nos olhando.

Já havia um grupo de alunos em volta deles,para observar a briga entre a garota mais esquentada da Grifinória e o menino mais frio na Sonserina. 

-Ora sua...-Parkinson estava pronta para ir até Melissa e bater na garota,mas Brian a segurou.

-Não se rebaixe ao nível dela.-Disse friamente.

-Tem razão.Não se rebaixe ao meu nível.Já é o suficiente o chão que você lambe,por onde Malfoy passa.

Prisma,apesar de ser monitora,mantinha-se quieta.Por um lado,sua consciência dizia que devia agir responsavelmente e impedir essa discussão.Por outro ela dizia que deveria ficar parada ali e ver até onde ela ia.

-Quero ver se você vai continuar com esse nariz em pé,quando eu te derrubar da vassoura no jogo da temporada.

-Me derrubar da vassoura?-Uma risada sarcástica,de Melissa,cruzou os corredores.-Se enxerga Malfoy.Você acha que está com essa bola toda?Pois ouça o que eu digo.Ela irá murchar consideravelmente quando nós esfregarmos a Taça de Quadribol,na sua cara,no final do campeonato.-Melissa acelerou seus passos,passando feito uma bala pelo grupo de sonserinos.

Prisma soltou um suspiro aliviado e seguiu a prima.

* * * * *

-Para Tiago!Você quer voltar a fazer seus exercícios.Tiago...pa...para.-Claire tentava afastar o moreno,que hora ou outra salpicava beijos na sua nuca,lhe causando arrepios pela espinha.-Tiago.Estamos na biblioteca.Madame Pince está olhando para nós.

-Tá bom!Parei.-O garoto voltou para o seu lugar.Somente para ver Brian sentar-se em à frente eles.-O que você quer aqui?Pensei que você tinha concordado em nos deixar namorar em paz.

-A biblioteca é pública.Eu sento aonde eu quiser.E eu não concordei em nada.Se meu pai não tivesse me pedido moleque,você estaria sobre os cuidados dele até hoje na ala hospitalar.Eu apenas não me opus.

-Brian por favor.-Claire tinha um olhar que implorava mais compreensão do irmão.

-Estou quieto.-Disse o loiro,abrindo um livro.

Tiago ainda olhava feio para o menino à sua frente.Mas achou que era melhor fingir que ele não estava ali,e concentrar-se apenas em suas lições.Ou em sua namorada.Até que Melissa aproximou-se da mesa.

-Suas anotações Potter.-Disse sem emoções na voz,entregando um pergaminho para Tiago.Desde o Natal ela estava agindo assim com ele.Com desprezo,o problema é que ele não entendia o por que?Ou pelo ao menos não tinha uma noção completa da situação.

-Você não iria estudar conosco?-Claire indagou,ao ver que a menina ainda estava em pé.Melissa olhou o casal a sua frente,e olhou para Brian ao seu lado.

-Mudei de idéia.

-Por favor Mel.-Tiago tinha um olhar triste.E Melissa teve vontade de rir,nunca que pensou que veria um olhar desse em seu gêmeo.Olhando novamente para os membros daquela mesa,ela tomou a sua decisão,e se sentou.Tiago deu um discreto sorriso para a irmã.-Eu estou perdoado?-Disse depois de minutos de silêncio.

-Pelo que?-Perguntou a ruiva.

-Eu não sei.Mas sei que está chateada comigo.

-Por que você acha isso?

-Dividimos o mesmo útero,acho que devo te conhecer mais do que a mim mesmo.E na verdade eu estou começando a ter uma vaga idéia do que está te chateando.-Olhos verdes miraram verdes.Melissa sorriu.Tiago a conhecia bem.Ou talvez quase.

-Está.-Disse voltando à concentração aos livros.

-Ótimo!Porque eu preciso da sua ajuda.-O menino recebeu um olhar desconfiado e furioso.-Como eu faço esse feitiço aqui?-O olhar de Melissa amoleceu,e ela deu a volta na mesa,sentando-se ao lado de Tiago,e deslocando Claire de seu lugar.Que se sentou do outro lado,junto a Brian.

-Parece que eles não precisam de palavras para se entenderem.-A jovem sussurrou no ouvido do loiro.

* * * * *

"E bem vindos a mais um sábado ensolarado,de meados de primavera!Estamos hoje aqui reunidos para mais uma partida incrível de Quadribol.Um confronto entre gigantes.Leões versus cobras vis e traiçoeiras..."

-JORDAN!

"Desculpe professora!Hoje teremos um grande jogo.Sonserina versus Grifinória."

Victória bateu palmas,assim como o resto da torcida.Era um final de semana em que Harry ganhara folga,e com isso ele aproveitou para poder assistir um dos jogos mais competitivos do campeonato de Hogwarts.Levando consigo a pequena Victória.

"E os times entram em campo.Parece que Creevey e Malfoy estão tendo uma certa hostilidade para se cumprimentarem?"

-Quero um jogo justo.-O aviso de Madame Hooch,havia sido mais direcionado ao time da Sonserina do que o da Grifinória.

"E os jogadores levantam vôo.Madame Hooch solta a goles.E a partida começa!Bola de posse da Grifinória.E a bela,maravilhosa Melissa..."

-JORDAN!

"Foi mal sr.Potter.E a artilheira Potter lança a goles para Weenllo,mas um balaço rebatido por Malfoy a faz perder a bola.Que agora está nas mãos de Parker."

Tiago notou que o apanhador da Sonserina não parava de seguí-lo.

"Então essa é a tática?Persiga o Potter".Pensou.

"E Parker marcou para a Sonserina."

Melissa apertou a vassoura com fúria,e logo que recebeu a goles em sua mão,disparou para o campo adversário.

"Potter passa para Weenllo,que lança para o Thomas,que relança pra Potter.E ela;ela marca.Ponto para a Grifinória.Mas ops o que foi isso?Seu palhaço traiçoeiro,cachorro des..."

-Jordan,irradie com imparcialidade.-Ralhou McGonagall.

Logo depois que largou a goles,Melissa sentiu um balaço atingir as suas costas,obrigando o seu corpo a se inclinar para frente.

-Penalidade!-Gritou Hooch.

-Malfoy!Que história é essa de atacar os meus jogadores?!-Justin bradou,quando viu o que Brian havia feito.O capitão da Grifinória aproximou-se da menina perguntando se ela estava bem.

-Sabe Draco?-Harry olhou chateado,para o loiro ao seu lado.-Ele é igualzinho a você,quando tinha a idade dele.Adora ferir aqueles que detesta.

-Obrigado Harry.Mas não conhece aquele ditado?"Só se fere a quem se ama".Esqueceu das coisas que eu fazia com Parvati?

Harry olhou intrigado para Draco,depois voltou sua cabeça em direção ao campo,e rodou seus olhos de Melissa a Brian.Então a sua mente se iluminou.

"Potter está pronta para cobrar a falta.E ela marca!Mais dez pontos para Grifinória!"

A partida continuava acirrada.Cada vez que a Grifinória marcava,a Sonserina descontava,marcando de volta ou lançando balaços violentos em cima dos jogadores do outro time.Tiago não sabia há quanto tempo estava rodando o campo a procura do pomo.E começou a se perguntar se Madame Hooch realmente havia soltado a bolinha dourada.

Nuvens espessas e cinzentas começaram a se reunir no céu.Tirando toda a possibilidade de saber a quanto tempo a partida já durara.Raios começaram a cruzar o ar,e trovões eram ouvidos por todo o lugar.

-Vou voltar para o castelo.-Gina disse a Harry.-Parece que vai chover e Victória não pode ficar aqui no meio desse vento.-Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

-Depois te conto como foi!-Gritou,vendo a esposa indo embora com Victória,que reclamava,dizendo que queria ficar.

Um outro raio cruzou o céu e pingos grossos começaram a cair.

"E parece que agora a coisa vai complicar.Pelo que vejo está meio difícil para os jogadores se locomoverem no meio dessa água toda e vento.Mas posso ver Thomas voar para as balises da Sonserina,oh não ele perdeu a goles!"

Depois de meia hora de chuva,que demonstrava não ter a mínima intenção de diminuir,Tiago percebeu que o apanhador da Sonserina ainda estava na sua cola.

-Mas que droga,nem com essa água toda ele me esquece!-Gritou em meio aos ventos.Ao longe pode ouvir Kenny irradiando a partida,no mesmo momento em que um milagre acontecia.Ele finalmente havia visto o pomo de ouro.

"Potter avista o pomo de ouro e Finn está na cola dele.Mas o outro Potter está se dirigindo a toda velocidade até as balises da Sonserina.E pelas minhas contas,senhoras e senhores,mesmo que Tiago não pegue o pomo,se Melissa marcar este ponto,eles ganham o jogo do mesmo jeito."

Tiago ouviu Kenny comentar,e virou seu rosto rapidamente para ver Melissa,lutar contra água e vento,e ir a toda velocidade para o campo adversário.Desviando de balaços,jogadores e qualquer obstáculo que estivesse no seu caminho.Mas quando ela estava quase chegando na área limite para o lançamento,ele viu...

-Não!-Os olhos verdes de Tiago alargaram-se em pânico.E esquecendo-se totalmente do pomo,ele voou até a garota,incitando a sua vassoura a correr cada vez mais rápido.

Melissa não soube direito o que aconteceu.Só soube que quando deu por si,um balaço a acertou diretamente na cabeça,a deixando tonta e a fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair da vassoura,perdendo a goles.Pode sentir o seu corpo cruzando o ar e ao fundo Jordan gritar:

"Finn captura o pomo de ouro!"

A menina esperou chocar contra o chão,mas isso nunca veio.Ao invés,uma mão segurou o seu braço e ela desmaiou.

* * * * *

Melissa abriu os olhos vagarosamente e fitou o homem loiro que estava parado ao lado de sua cama.

-Hei você acordou.

-Sr.Malfoy?!

-Como se sente?

-Zonza.

-Perfeito.Agora eu tenho uma boa e uma má noticia para você.A boa é que você vai ficar bem,foi só uma pancada forte.A má é que a Grifinória está fora do campeonato,a não ser que a Lufa-Lufa vença a Sonserina.E convenhamos,isso é totalmente impossível.

-Mas o que aconteceu?

-Um balaço!-Harry entrou na ala hospitalar,fazia tempo que não entrava lá,mas o lugar não havia mudado nada.-O Malfoy te lançou um balaço e você caiu da vassoura.Graças a Merlin Tiago conseguiu te pegar antes que você estatelasse no chão.

-Ah quanto a isso Mel.Quero pedir desculpas pelo meu filho.Às vezes ele não pensa antes de agir.

-Tudo bem sr.Malfoy.Ele conseguiu o que queria,me derrubar da vassoura.Mas como está Tiago?Ele não deve estar feliz por termos perdido.

-Na verdade ele não liga.Tiago teve que tomar uma decisão importante.Ou era o pomo,ou a sua vida.Ele está sendo considerado um herói.Ele quase fez uma finta de Wronski.-Disse Harry,com um tom orgulhoso na voz.

-E onde está o meu herói?Eu quero vê-lo.

-Detenção.-Respondeu Draco.

-Como?!

-Depois que você desmaiou Tiago perdeu a paciência e partiu para cima do Brian,os dois brigaram,feio.Tive o maior trabalho para curar os ferimentos deles.E agora os dois estão em detenção.Por uma semana.

-E quanto tempo eu estive fora?

-Dois dias.-Gina entrou na conversa.-Como está querida?

-Como você esperava que eu me sentisse.Nós perdemos o jogo.

-Hei Mel,você ainda tem o próximo ano.-Disse Harry.

-Ainda bem que você herdou a cabeça dura do seu pai.-Gina sorriu para a menina,e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama,afagando os cabelos ruivos,bagunçados.

-Mas pena que tem a teimosia da sua mãe.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Harry?-Falaram as duas ruivas em coro.

Draco sorriu a Harry,sabia do que o moreno estava falando.Mas elas teriam que descobrir sozinhas.Principalmente Melissa.

Já estava escuro,pelo que a garota poderia ver janela afora.Ela deu um suspiro,já estava cansada de ficar na ala hospitalar,cansada de gritar aos quatro ventos que estava bem.Deu um outro suspiro e fechou os olhos.No mesmo momento em que Brian entrava no local.Ele aproximou-se da cama da ruiva e puxando uma cadeira,sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou a observá-la.

-O que faz aqui?-Tiago havia ido a ala hospitalar visitar a irmã,desde que ganhara a detenção para cumprir,ele não havia tido tempo para visitar a garota.-Veio terminar o que começou.Vai matá-la sufocada?Caia fora daqui!-Rosnou em um tom baixo,acreditando que Melissa encontrava-se adormecida.

-Só vim ver...

-O estrago que você fez?!

-Não foi intencional.Faz parte do jogo lançar balaços.

-Não minta para mim!Alguns grifinórios me disseram que vocês dois haviam discutido no meio do corredor.E você disse que a derrubaria da vassoura.

-Está maluco!Eu nunca faria isso,apenas para feri-la.

-Não?!-Tiago deu um riso zombeteiro.-Por que não?

-Porque eu...

-Eu não estou te ouvindo...o que você disse?Queria matar a minha irmã?-A voz de Tiago aumentava de acordo com a sua raiva,e Melissa esforçava-se para manter os olhos fechados,fingindo dormir.

-Eu nunca iria fazer isso com a Melissa...

-Não diga o nome dela!-O garoto gritou,não se importando mais se Melissa estava dormindo,ou onde estava.

De sua sala,Draco observou os dois garotos chegarem,começarem a conversar.E agora iniciando uma discussão.Ele poderia ir lá e impedir outra cena de pancadaria,mas talvez fosse melhor não impedi-los de desabafar.O loiro recostou-se na cadeira e continuou a observar a cena.

Brian levantou-se de seu assento.Fúria,pela primeira vez sendo mostrada através de seus olhos azuis.Afinal o garoto a sua frente o estava acusando de tentativa de assassinato.Certo que estava exagerando,mas mesmo assim,era uma ofensa.

-Eu não tenho que dar satisfações e nem dar ouvidos a você.

-Satisfações.Ah sim você tem que me dá-las.Se fosse eu que tivesse machucado a Claire,o que você faria?

-Você já estaria enterrado há muito tempo debaixo de sete palmos de terra.

-Então por que fez isso com ela?

-FOI UM ACIDENTE!EU NÃO FERIRIA A MELISSA!

-POR QUE NÃO?!

-PORQUE EU A AMO!FELIZ AGORA!

Melissa apertou os lençóis da cama,debaixo das cobertas,com as mãos.Uma vontade enorme de chorar inundou o seu ser.Ela só não sabia se era choro de felicidade ou tristeza.Tiago recuou um passo,e mirou incrédulo o loiro a sua frente.

Em sua sala,Draco sorriu,quando ouviu o grito do filho.

-Foi Brian que eu ouvi gritar?

-Hei Pat o que faz aqui?-Draco olhou para a cabeça da esposa,que flutuava no fogo de sua lareira.

-Queria falar com você.Estava com saudades.-Ela fez beicinho.

-Sim foi o Brian quem você ouviu gritar.

-Ele disse às palavras que eu o ouvi dizer?

-Disse.-Parvati sorriu,e logo,além de seu rosto,seu corpo por completo estava na sala de Draco.Dando um beijo no loiro,ela também se refugiou na escuridão da sala,para observar a conversa.

-Você...vo...você a am...ama?-Tiago estava absorvendo a nova informação,muito mais devagar do que Melissa absorveu.

-Sim.-Mais calmo,e se sentindo um pouco mais leve,o garoto passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou.-Talvez,eu não sei,talvez eu a ame desde o primeiro dia que eu a vi.

-Mas você sempre a,sempre a tratou mal.

-O que você faria se a sua querida Claire morresse de amores por um outro garoto?

-Fazia isso por ciúmes?

-Era mais fácil suportar a dor de cotovelo.-Ele deu um sorriso fraco.-Foi por isso que entrei na dança de vocês.Por isso que me mantive quieto enquanto você flertava com a minha irmã.Mesmo que fosse por você,Melissa estaria comigo,ao meu lado.Apesar de não gostar de mim e só estar lá para fazer um favor a você.Mesmo assim,ao menos eu tinha que tentar conquistá-la.Tentei explicar isso a ela...-Brian olhou para o rosto,sereno de Melissa,e estranhou que com tantos gritos ela não tivesse acordado.Talvez Draco tivesse dado uma poção do sono bem forte.-...mas ela não me ouviu.

-E o que a sua dor de cotovelo tinha a ver,em me manter afastado da Claire?  
-Ah você sabe,você se tornaria meu cunhado,então haveria uma confraternização de nossas famílias e aí eu teria que conviver mais com ela.E de que adiantaria,conviver com ela,quando queria esquecê-la.Mas aí meu pai se tornou padrinho da sua irmã,então ferrou tudo.Você nunca reparou que depois que nós nos tornamos "parentes",eu desprezei mais vocês?

-E por que do balaço na cabeça dela?

-Eu disse que foi um acidente.

-E eu ouvi.E por que você não se declarou a ela?

-E por acaso você acha que ela vai me ouvir?!-Brian deu um sorriso escarninho.

-Acho que ela já ouviu.-Um sorriso maroto cresceu na face de Tiago,e ele virou-se para olhar a irmã,que estava mais do que acordada.Agora com um sorriso carinhoso,e em uma concordância silenciosa,ele saiu da sala.

Melissa sentou-se na cama,e fitou Brian,que estava mais pálido do que o habitual.

-Ouviu o que eu disse?-Tentou manter a voz firme,mas sentia que estava fraquejando.

-Cada palavra.

Num movimento repentino,ela deu um tapa da parte de trás da cabeça dele.

-Seu idiota!-Bradou.-Por que não me disse isso antes?Talvez eu não me sentisse tão infeliz,achando que amava um cara que só estava brincando comigo.

-Eu não te disse,porque por causa da sua teimosia você não quis me ouvir.-Ele esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça com a mão.Ela tinha uma tapa forte.Devia ter treinado muito na cabeça dos irmãos.-Peraí...-Ele parou de esfregar a cabeça.-...você disse que me ama?

-Eu mencionei a palavra amor,mas não me referi a quem.-Falou a jovem,seriamente.Brian a fitou,um pouco temeroso.Tinha passado por essa vergonha toda.Feito algo que não fazia há anos,que era demonstrar seus sentimentos,somente para ela dispensá-lo?

-Hah tem razão.Conhecendo você,como eu te conheço,deve estar de chamego por algum outro idiota como o Feevy!-O garoto soltou um muxoxo e cruzou os braços sobre o tórax.

-É Creevey.E você não me conhece como pensa seu idiota.-Ela tinha um sorriso malicioso,e com outro movimento rápido,o puxou pelo colarinho das vestes e lhe deu um beijo.

-Acho que agora sei de quem você estava falando.-Disse Brian ao terminar o beijo.

-E eu acho que agora sei quem me deu esse colar.-Ela puxou o cordão de dentro da roupa,e recebeu como resposta um sorriso de Brian.

* * * * *

Brian rebateu um balaço em cima de Ryu,e nas arquibancadas,Marie,Phoebe,Anne,Arthur,os gêmeos Potter e Tiago xingaram o loiro.Até Prisma entrou no ritmo e ofendeu o rapaz.

-Hei!-Melissa e Claire os repreenderam.Grifinória havia vencido a Corvinal,mas também precisava vencer a Sonserina para se manter no campeonato.A Corvinal,apesar da primeira derrota,era só vencer a Lufa-Lufa que também permanecia no campeonato.E a Lufa-Lufa precisava vencer a Sonserina,para se manter na disputa pela taça,provocando assim a permanência da Grifinória no campeonato,mas como isso não aconteceu,a final agora era disputada pela Sonserina versus Corvinal.

-Ele apenas estava exercendo a função dele.Não precisam xingar o menino.

-Oh!Mel está defendendo o namoradinho dela.-Phoebe fez uma voz melosa,e Melissa a olhou feio.

-Estou sim e daí?

"Ponto para a Corvinal!".As torcidas vibraram,metade do colégio torcia contra a Sonserina.Mas logo a euforia da torcida contra,foi coberta pela festa da torcida verde e prata,quando Kenny anunciou:

"Finn pega o pomo!Sonserina ganha a Taça de Quadribol!"

Brian voou até as arquibancadas com um sorriso no rosto.Fazia dois meses que namorava a ruiva,que lá estava,e sorrir se tornou um hábito para o loiro.

-Festa na casa da Sonserina,você vai?

Tiago olhou feio para Melissa,quando Brian fez essa pergunta para a garota.

-Não ela não vai.-Respondeu o menino,antes que ela abrisse a sua boca.

-Mas olha só!Quem está bancando o irmão super protetor agora Potter?-Disse com um sorriso desdenhoso.

-Vamos amor.-Claire segurou na mão do namorado.-Eu vou!

-Você vai?!

-Oras eu sempre fui.Vamos Tiago,é divertido.-A menina tinha um olhar implorador.E Tiago nunca conseguia resistir a esse olhar de cachorrinho abandonado que ela fazia.

-Eu vou.-Disse derrotado.-Mas Melissa eu só vou para fazer companhia a Claire e ficar de olho em você.

-De olho em mim?-A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha.-Quem te nomeou o meu guarda costas?Se enxerga Tiago.-Melissa deu um pulo,indo da arquibancada para cima da vassoura de Brian.-Não preciso de babá.Esqueceu que eu sou a mais velha?-Ela mandou um beijo para ele e foi embora com um Brian que sorria vitoriosamente.

* * * * *

O verão começava a despontar no final daquele mês de junho.O que fazia muitos alunos zanzarem pelos jardins da escola a procura de ar fresco.Dentro do castelo,Prisma e Ryu olhavam,ansiosos,o quadro de notas.E logo um grito agudo de felicidade se sobrepôs à confusão de alunos ali reunidos.

-Eu tirei a pontuação máxima nos N.O.M's.

-Hum eu apenas passei de ano.-Melissa aproximou-se da prima.-E vocês meninas?

-O que você acha.Afinal eu sou filha da grande Hermione Granger...Weasley.Passei com as maiores notas.-Phoebe disse orgulhosa.Apesar de aprontar muito,sempre tirava boas notas.E por ser uma boa aluna,isso a livrou de detenções pesadas.

-Hum nós estamos na média,dá para viver.-Disse Anne olhando seu resultado.

-Ou seja,passamos com uma nota que fará a mamãe feliz,mas não eufórica.-Completou Marie.

-Estamos altamente decepcionados com você Ryu.-Joseph e Jonatan chegaram perto do grupo,e traziam Ryu,entre os seus braços.

-O que houve,ele não passou nos N.O.M's.-Prisma já tinha uma expressão de desagrado.Tanto tempo de estudo,jogado no lixo.Vendo a cara da prima,Joseph riu.

-Errado lindinha.Ele tirou o segundo lugar.-Falou Joe.

-Por isso estamos decepcionados.Os homens Weasley não nasceram para serem cdfs.-Retorquiu Jonatan.

-Calem a boca vocês dois!Joe você tirou as melhores notas de seu ano.Mas bem... Jonny,você passou raspando.

-Eu sei!-O garoto disse,orgulhoso.-Mas não precisam me elogiar por isso.E quanto a Tiago,Matt e Jim?

-Muito cagões,pediram que eu visse a nota deles.-Falou Melissa-.Caso eles não conseguissem,estariam escondidos na torre,antes que mamãe os pegue.Mas como sempre,apesar das milhares de detenções e bombas de bosta nos corredores,eles passaram.

-Arthur também.-Disse Marie.-Outro medroso,onde todo ano é a mesma coisa.Não quer ver as notas mas depois que se safa fica todo metido.

-É minhas caras...-Melissa falava com sarcasmo.-...os homens Weasley e Potter não são cdfs,são uns cagões isso sim.

Todas riram e foram para o Salão Principal,para a festa de encerramento do ano letivo.Que foi comemorada com a vitória da Grifinória,na Taça das Casas.Apesar da perda no Quadribol,ela tinha pontos o suficiente para a fazer pelo ao menos ganhar algum campeonato.

* * * * *

A estação de Hogsmeade estava abarrotada de alunos,que corriam daqui para lá,carregando malões e entrando no trem.

-Chau tio Daco!-Victória deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Draco e voltou para o colo de Harry.

-Tchau baixinha.-Ele afagou os cabelos negros da menina e encaminhou-se para a porta do trem.-Ah Harry?!

-O que?

-Se os Cannons não ganharem esta temporada,eu arranco o seu fígado.

-Uh!O bom e velho Malfoy está de volta.Frio e ameaçador.

-Bom sim meu caro.Velho nunca!Brian!Claire,não demorem muito.-E entrou no trem a procura de uma cabine.

-Vai me escrever?-Brian deu um beijo nos lábios de Melissa.-Todos os dias?-Ele deu outro beijo.

-Todos os dias não.A pobre Ártemis não agüenta viajar tanto.-Um,falso,olhar magoado cruzou as expressões de Brian.-Mas verei o que posso fazer.

Assim como Brian e Melissa.Tiago despedia-se apaixonadamente,e fingindo um pouco de drama,de Claire.

-Oh meu amor,se tu fores eu morrerei sem a luz que irradia,que ilumina todo o meu ser.Que me alimenta,que me guia...

-E se você não calar a boca eu corto a tua força.Seu boneco de pilha.-Melissa alcançou o outro casal,junto com Brian.

-Não estrague a minha despedida teatral,Mel.

-Oh Claire...-Os gêmeos vieram,saltitando,e pararam em frente aos outros quatro adolescentes.-Amor da minha vida...-Começou James.

-Minha folha de urtiga...-Continuou Matt.

-Que causa cócegas em minha barriga...-Disse James.

-Até me causar ferida.-Concluiu Matt.

-E você sabia que a Madeline é minha amiga?-Claire fitou,maldosamente,Matt.Que ficou extremamente vermelho,e se calou.Ao seu lado,James quase se dobrava de tanto rir.

-Mas olhem só.-Melissa segurou as duas mãos de Claire,entre as suas.-Essa garota é digna de fazer parte da família Potter.Qualquer um que consegue calar Matt e James,é um gênio da traquinagem.

-Com quem você acha que ela aprendeu?-Tiago estufou o peito.

-Potter!Anda desviando a minha irmã do bom caminho?

-Ah meu amor...-Melissa acariciou o rosto de Brian.-E com quem você acha que Tiago aprendeu a ser assim?

-Pois é!-Tiago concordou.-Um dia eu te contarei uma história,que envolve Melissa,revistas,feitiços,pais e trocas.

Brian franziu o cenho.

-Andem logo vocês dois!-Draco gritou de dentro do trem.Despedindo-se uma última vez,Claire e Brian entraram no Expresso,que começou a partir.Ao longe quem estava na estação,poderia ver a cabeça dos Malfoy e Weasley para fora das janelas,ainda se despedindo dos que ficaram.Quando o trem sumiu de vista.Melissa,Tiago,Matt,James,Marie,Anne,Arthur,Harry e Victória,voltaram para as suas casas,para o que prometia ser um verão bastante agitado.Como precursor de um novo ano que estava por vir.

FIM?!

_NA:Fim?!Será?É ruim heim.A minha mente doentia está fervilhando e está bolando mais uma saga para esses herdeiros.Meus dedos já estão coçando,nervosos,e eu já estou botando as minhas idéias no papel.A única coisa que eu adianto é o titulo:_

_"O Herdeiros e a  Câmara de Griffyndor."(mas esse título é apenas provisório.Hehehehe)_

_Mas e aí o que acharam desta fic?No final Tiago conseguiu o que queria.E Brian também._


End file.
